Harry Potter's FRIENDS
by Ligya M
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO Fic baseada no seriado de sucesso Friends. Seis amigos vivem amores, desventuras, problemas de carreira e de familia em Nova Yorque. Obviamente sem perder o bom humor... EPISÓDIO 4 NO AR!
1. Episódio 1: Aquele onde tudo começa

Bom, essa é uma fic baseada no seriado "Friends". Dou todos os créditos das situações e diálogos aos criadores do seriado: David Crane e Marta Kauffman. O propósito aqui é brincar com duas coisas que eu adoro: Harry Potter e Friends.

Obviamente, houve modificações a serem feitas. Personagens, diálogos, e situações foram levemente modificadas. Afinal, Mione até se parece com Mônica, mas Mônica tem um irmão, que é personagem corrente do seriado, mas Mione não tem irmão nenhum. Então, essas modificações foram óbvias.

Pra quem assistiu, ou assistia Friends, não me crucifiquem, por favor. Quem nunca assistiu, curta a brincadeira.

Se quiserem entrar mais a fundo no mundo de Friends, sempre leia um capitulo aqui, se possivel, ouvindo a trilha sonora que embalou as dez temporadas. É "I'll be there for you" dos The Rembrandts.

EPISÓDIO UM – AQUELE ONDE TUDO COMEÇA

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way (five claps)_

Então ninguém te falou que a vida era dessa forma  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
_Seu trabalho é uma piada, você está sem dinheiro, seu novo amor chegando ao fim

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

É como se você estivesse sempre em segunda marcha  
_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but..._

Quando não foi seu dia, sua semana, seu mês, ou até mesmo seu ano, mas

_I'll be there for you_

Eu estarei lá por você  
_(When the rain starts to fall)_

(Quando começar chover)  
_I'll be there for you_

Eu estarei lá por você  
_(Like I've been there before)_

(Como estive lá antes)  
_I'll be there for you_

Eu estarei lá por você  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

X

- Eu só não gosto daquele imbecil. – diz Ron.

Ao lado dele há duas e um homem. Seus melhores amigos, Hermione, Draco, e Luna. Eles estavam num café, o Central Perk, uma lanchonete confortável e aconchegante, perto da casa deles. No meio do salão, havia um sofá com mesa de centro, e poltronas.

- Minha irmã é uma trouxa por se casar com aquele... aquele... ortodontista.

Eles comentavam sobre o fato de Ron se recusar a ir ao casamento da única irmã. Aparentemente odiava o cunhado.

-Você deveria ter ido. Pela sua irmã, ao menos. Ou pelo seus pais. – diz Hermione.

- Ah, meus pais não se importam. Eles me telefonaram a vinte minutos perguntando sobre... sobre...

- Sobre...?

- Não vou. Ninguém vai me convencer. Por que você não foi? Vocês estudaram juntas.

- Porque não me convidaram.

Ron volta a resmungar.

- "Barry Finkel". Isso é nome? Ginny Finkel? É horrível!

X

- Não há nada pra dizer. É só um cara com quem trabalho. – diz Hermione.

- Ah, - diz Ron, indignado. – Você vai sair com ele. Deve haver algo de errado com ele.

- Okay, Ron, seja legal. – diz Draco. – Então, ele é corcunda? Corcunda e usa peruca?

- Hey, peraí, ele come giz?

Hermione olha para o lado para encarar a amiga Luna.

- Ah, não quero que ela passe pelo que passei com Carl.

- Olhe, relaxem. Nem é um encontro de verdade. São só duas pessoas que vão sair para jantar, e... nem vão fazer sexo.

- Parece um encontro pra mim. – diz Draco.

X

- Então, eu estava de volta no colegial, no meio da cafeteria, e percebi que estava totalmente pelado. – Draco começa a contar.

- Já tive esse sonho. – diz Ron.

- Adoro esse sonho. – diz Luna.

- E então, eu olhei para baixo e vi que havia um telefone... lá!

- No lugar do... – diz Ron, confuso.

- Exato!

- Nunca tive esse sonho! – diz Mione.

- E de repente, - continua Draco. – o telefone começou a tocar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Todos começam a olhar pra mim.

- Nunca te olharam antes? – pergunta Hermione.

- Finalmente eu me toquei que era melhor eu atender. E era a minha mãe. O que foi muito, muito estranho, porque ela nunca me liga...

X

De repente a porta se abriu e um homem entrou. Ele estava molhado de chuva mesmo tendo um guarda-chuva nas mãos.

Tinha o rosto com um ar arrasado.

- Oi. – diz num sussurro mórbido.

- Toda vez que ele diz oi, tenho vontade de me matar. – disse Ron.

- Você está bem, querido? – pergunta Hermione.

- Sinto que enfiaram a mão na minha garganta, arrancaram meu intestino, puxaram pela minha boca, e enrolaram no meu pescoço.

- Quer um biscoito? – diz Draco, oferecendo um prato.

- Carol saiu de casa hoje. – diz Hermione, para Draco. Todos balançam a cabeça, compreendendo. – Vou te pegar um café.

Harry dá a volta e se senta no sofá onde Hermione estava. Luna treme com um arrepio, e começa a estralar os dedos sobre a cabeça de Harry, e fazer movimentos como se tirasse coisas invisíveis de cima dele.

- Não, não! Pára de limpar a minha aura! – ele impede-a.

- Mas você... – tenta ela.

- Deixa minha aura quietinha!

- Tá bem, fique assim.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – continua ele. – Espero que ela seja bem feliz.

Hermione ouvindo do balcão, exclama:

- Não, não quer.

- Não, não quero. – ele confessa. – Ela é que vá pro inferno. Ela me deixou!

Ron encara ele.

- E você nunca soube que ela era lésbica?

Harry o olha furioso.

- NÃO! Okay? Por que todo mundo está com fixação nisso? Ela não sabia. Como é que eu ia saber?

Draco, lendo uma revista, solta:

- Ás vezes, eu queria ser lésbica!

Todos o encaram, confusos. Ele olha de volta:

- Eu disso isso em voz alta?

Hermione entrega uma xícara de café a Harry, e se senta ao seu lado.

- Olhe, - começa Ron. – Você está sentindo muita dor agora. Você está furioso. Está magoado. Sabe qual o remédio pra isso?

- Qual? – pergunta Harry, inocente.

- Mulher pelada! – exclama Ron.

Hermione e Harry fazem caretas de desgosto. Ron continua:

- Hey, você é solteiro. Tem que liberar os hormõnios!

- Eu não quero ser solteiro, okay? – diz Harry ainda magoado. – Eu só quero ser casado de novo.

Nesse mesmo instante, uma mulher vestida de noiva invade a cafeteria. Todas as pessoas no salão e no balcão encaram aquela cena inusitada.

Hermione e Ron se levantam.

- Ginny? – Ron fica pasmo.

- Ron! – ela exclama feliz, e o abraça. – Graças a Deus!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você é odioso! Por que não foi no meu casamento?

- Por que VOCÊ não está no seu casamento?

- Eu fui no seu prédio, e um cara com um martelo enorme me disse que você estava aqui, e você está. Você está!

Uma garçonete no balcão, pergunta:

- Querem um café?

- Descafeinado. – diz Ron.

Ron a empurra para perto do sofá.

- Gente, essa é minha irmã Ginny. Esse é o pessoal, - diz ele apontando. – Draco, Luna, você lembra claro, da Hermione e do Harry, certo?

- Claro.

Harry a alcança para cumprimentá-la, mas ao esticar a mão, seu guarda-chuva abriu impedindo-o. Ele fica embaraçado com o mico, e se senta, ficando mudo.

- Mione, quanto tempo não te vejo!

- Com certeza. – diz ela.

Ginny se senta no sofá, entre Luna e Harry. Todos a encaram, tentando saber por que da aparição dela, vestida de noiva, quando ela deveria estar casando naquele momento.

- E aí, - pergunta Ron. – você vai nos contar agora, ou vamos esperar as damas de honra chegarem?

- Ah, Deus! – ela começa. – Bem, começou uma meia hora antes do casamento. Eu estava numa sala com todos os presentes, e eu estava olhando para uma linda molheria de prata. Linda, linda mesmo. E então de repente eu percebi... – a garçonete aparece a seu lado, e lhe entrega a xicara de café. – Adoçante? – ela pede. – Então eu percebi que estava mais empolgada com a molheira de prata do que com Barry! E então eu enlouqueci, e isso me bateu: o quanto Barry parece com o Sr. Cabeça de Batata. Eu sempre achei ele familiar, mas... – a garçonete entrega a ela o envelope de adoçante, e ela o coloca na mão de Harry, que coloca no café dela. – De qualquer maneira, eu tinha que sair dali, e comecei a pensar. "Por que estou fazendo isso? Pra quem estou fazendo isso?" Eu não sabia onde ir. E me sobrou Ron, e você, Mione, sei que nos distanciamos, mas vocês são as únicas pessoas que conheço em Nova Yorque.

- E que não foi convidada para o casamento. – diz Hermione.

- Esperava que isso não fosse problema. – ela diz, vendo Harry misturar o café com uma colherzinha.

- Falou com papai? – pergunta Ron.

- Ainda não. Acho que não estou preparada pra isso.

- Você não tá achando que vai ficar aqui, né? Eu não tenho espaço pra você.

- Muito obrigada, meu irmão.

X

Um pouco depois, ele seguem para o apartamento de Hermione. Draco e Ron moram no mesmo prédio, no apartamento da frente. É um predio baixo, sem elevadores, no bairro do Village.

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Luna e Harry assistem uma novela mexicana no original, em espanhol. Não fazem idéia do que os personagens dizem, então ficam brincando, dublando, imaginando o que eles falariam.

- Bom, eu acho que ele comprou um órgão pra ela, e ela não gostou muito. – diz Hermione.

- "Sardinha ou salada de ovos? Decida!" – dubla Draco.

- "Eu vou querer qualquer coisa que a Christina tenha." – brinca Harry.

Na cozinha, integrada com a sala, Ginny conversa ao telefone.

- Mas pai, eu não posso me casar com ele... Ron está do meu lado... sinto muito, mas eu não amo o Barry... mas pra mim importa, sim...

Na novela, duas mulheres discutem no topo de uma escada. Uma delas tem as mãos nos cabelos. É a vez de Luna brincar:

- "Se soltar meu cabelo, minha cabeça vai cair."

Todos riem.

Pelo ângulo que a novela foi gravada, a câmera estava no pé da escada.

- Oh, Deus, uma mini-saia no lugar dessa calça. – pede Draco.

As duas mulheres na novela começam a brigar. Ron exclama, como se a atriz pudesse ouvir.

- Empurra ela escada abaixo!

Os outros começam a fazer um coro.

- Empurra escada abaixo! Empurra escada abaixo!

Como se tivessem ouvido, a atriz empurra a outra, que cai escadaria abaixo. Os amigos torcem, urram e batem palmas.

Ginny ainda falava ao telefone.

- Ouça, papai... é como se as pessoas sempre dissessem: você é um sapato! Você é um sapato! – os cinco amigos se viram para ela. Harry é o mais próximo, que tinha aberto a geladeira para pegar algo pra beber. Ela continua: - Hoje eu parei e pensei: E se eu não quiser ser um sapato? E se eu quiser ser uma bolsa? Ou sei lá, um chapeú?... estou dizendo que EU sou um chapéu, é uma metáfora, papai!

- Dá pra ver porque ele não entendeu. – diz Harry.

Ela o ignora.

- Pai, essa é a minha vida... na casa do Ron não tem espaço... talvez eu fique aqui na Hermione.

Os outros olham para ela. Hermione dá um sorriso, sem graça.

- Acho que decidimos que ela vai ficar aqui na Hermione.

- Talvez essa seja a minha decisão... talvez eu não precise do seu dinheiro. Peraí eu disse talvez! – ela grita, depois que ele desligou.

X

Ginny está sentada no sofá da sala púrpura de Hermione, com um saco de papel nas mãos, forçando a respirar dentro. Hermione sentada na beira da mesinha de centro, a conforta.

- Respire! Respire! Só respire! Pense em coisas boas e tranquilas!

Luna parada no encosto do sofá, começa a cantar. Errado, mas canta:

- "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens/ Doorbells and sleigh bells/ And something with mittens... – Hermione e Ginny a olham surpresas. -... Lá, lá, lá, something noodles with strings/ These are my..."

- Estou melhor agora! – Ginny exclama.

Luna sorrindo, se vira para os rapazes que estavam na mesa da cozinha.

- Eu ajudei. – diz ela, feliz.

- Olhe, - diz Hermione, para Ginny. – talvez isso tenho sido a melhor coisa. Independência, vai poder controlar a sua vida.

Draco se aproxima delas.

- Hey, se precisar de algo, pode sempre falar com o Draco aqui. – ele põe uma mão no ombro dela. – Eu e Ron moramos aí na frente, e ele sai muito.

- Draco, pára de dar em cima dela! Ela ia se casar hoje.

- O quê? Por acaso tem alguma regra? – pergunta ele.

Uma campainha insistente toca. Não é um _ding-dong_, é um "_péin"_.

- Eu vou. – diz Draco, atendendo o interfone. – Por favor, não faça isso de novo. Esse barulho é horrível.

A voz do interfone sai:

- É Paul.

- Oh, Deus. – diz Hermione, se levantando. – Já são seis e meia? Deixa ele entrar.

- Quem é Paul? – pergunta Ron.

- Paul, o cara do vinho? – pergunta Harry para Hermione.

- Talvez. – diz ela, embaraçada.

- Peraí, o seu encontro que não é de verdade é com Paul, o cara do vinho? – diz Ron, não acreditando.

- Ele finalmente te convidou pra sair? – continua Harry.

- É. – responde ela, emocionada.

- Que legal! Coloca isso num diário. – brinca Malfoy.

- Gin, eu posso cancelar o jantar.

- Não, imagina! Vá, vou ficar bem.

- Harry, você vai ficar bem? – ela pergunta pra ele. – Quer que eu fique?

Harry faz uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Isso seria muito bom. – ele responde.

- Mesmo? – fica desapontada.

- Não! Vá, é o Paul, o cara do vinho!

Luna se vira para Draco, confusa.

- Isso significa o que? Que ele vende? Bebe? Ou só reclama muito?

Eles ouvem uma batida na porta, e Hermione abre a porta.

- Oi. – ela diz para um homem alto, louro, com um blazer azul. – Entre. Paul, esses são...

Ao se virar, todos estão atrás dela, perto do balcão da cozinha.

-... a galera. Gente, esse é o Paul.

Todos o cumprimentam. Hermione parece bem animada e feliz.

- Não entendi seu nome. É Paul, né? – diz Draco.

- Tá certo, - Hermione diz para Paul. – Eu só vou... é...

- ... Viajar? – continua Harry.

- ... me trocar. Sente-se. Dois segundos. – e ela aponta o sofá.

Harry diz quase sussurrando.

- Ele é alto, né?

Luna ao lado de Ginny, olha para a mão.

- Arranquei quatro cílios. Isso não parece muito bom.

Ron vendo Hermione entrar no quarto, se vira Paul, sentado no sofá.

- Hey, Paul, vou te dizer um truque. Ela gosta quando você a massageia no mesmo ponto no pescoço, até ficar bem vermelho.

Hermione grita do quarto.

- CALA A BOCA, RON!

Harry na cozinha se vira para Ginny, sentada a mesa.

- E aí, Ginny, o que vai fazer hoje a noite?

- Era para eu estar em Aruba na minha lua-de-mel, então nada. – ela responde.

- Nossa, que chato, você não vai ter nem lua-de-mel... – ela o olha, meio entristecida. – Não, não! Aruba... _puf_... nesta época do ano, é cheia de... lagartos.

Ela o olha confusa. Pelo jeito, ele não conseguia animá-la nem um pouco.

- Se não quiser ficar sozinha, Ron e Draco vão me ajudar a montar a minha mobília nova. – ele sugere.

- Estamos super animados. – diz Draco, irônico.

- Obrigada. – ela diz. – Mas eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Foi um dia muito cheio.

- Claro, tudo bem. – diz ele.

- Hey, Lu. – diz Ron para Luna. – Quer ajudar?

- Adoraria, mas eu não quero. – ela responde.

X

Luna toca violão, encostada na parede de uma estação de metrô. Ela canta feliz da vida:

- " O amor é como uma chuva de verão/ O amor é uma maravilhosa obra de arte... – várias pessoas passam por ela, a ignorando completamente. -... Mas o seu amor/ Oh, o seu amor, seu amor/ É como uma pomba gigante/ Cagando no meu coração... Lá, lá, lá... – um rapaz joga uma moeda na caixa do violão aberta. – Obrigada! Lá, lá, lá... Uh.. Uh...

X

Harry, Draco e Ron estão no apartamento quase vazio de Harry. Ele está agachado diante de um três pedaços de madeira fixos, com um manual nas mãos.

- Eu tenho que prender um suporte nas laterais, usando um monte parafusos. – ele abaixa o manual, olhando para o trabalho que fez. – Não vejo nenhum suporte, nenhum parafuso... e não estou sentindo as minhas pernas!

Ele se levanta, e vai até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira.

Do outro lado da sala, Draco e Ron terminam de montar uma estante.

- Nós temos uma estante! – exclama Ron.

- É linda! – diz Draco.

Ron acha algo no chão.

- O que é isso?

- Eu diria que isso é um suporte em "L".

- E aonde vai isso?

- Eu não tenho idéia.

Ron olha para trás, vê se Harry está olhando para eles, e esconde o suporte num vaso grande.

- Terminamos a estante! – ele grita.

- Prontinho!

Harry aparece com uma lata de cerveja na mão, novamente arrasado.

- Era a cerveja favorita da Carol. Ela sempre bebia direto da latinha. Eu devia ter percebido.

- Não, não, não! Se começar com isso, nós vamos embora daqui! – diz Ron.

- Por favor, não estrague toda nossa diversão! – diz Draco.

- Deixa eu te perguntar, Harry. Ela ficou com os móveis, com o som, com a melhor TV... e você ficou com o quê?

Ele demora um pouco pra responder:

- Com vocês!

- Ah, Deus!

- Você se ferrou! – exclama Ron.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Draco é mais dramático.

X

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclama Hermione.

- Eu sei. – diz Paul. – Sou um idiota. Devia ter sacado quando ela não parava de ira ao dentista. Ninguém tem tanto dente pra limpar!

- Meu irmão tá vivendo isso agora. É uma bagunça. Como conseguiu superar?

- Você pode 'acidentalmente' quebrar algo valioso da pessoa. Por exemplo...

- A perna?

- É, boa escolha. Mas eu preferi o relógio.

- Você quebrou o relógio dela? – ele confirma. – Uau! O pior que eu fiz foi retalhar a toalha de banho preferida dele.

- Bem ruim da sua parte.

- Não é?

X

No apartamento de Hermione, Ginny está sozinha, novamente ao telefone, perambulando pela casa.

- Barry, desculpe. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Deve achar que é porque eu reclamei outra noite por você transar de meias, mas não foi isso. O problema é comigo.

A ligação cai, e ela liga de novo.

- Oi, a secretária eletrônica me cortou de novo. Então... olha, eu sei que alguma garota incrivelmente sortuda será a sra. Barry Finkel. Mas não sou eu. Não sou eu. Não que eu faça idéia de quem "eu" seja agora, mas se você me der a chance de...

A ligação cai de novo, e ela liga novamente.

X

Harry está novamente, remoendo seus problemas, com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

- Sou divorciado. Tenho só 26 anos e sou divorciado.

- Cala a boca! – berra Ron.

- Pare, pare! – berra agora Draco. - Não tivemos um relacionamente que durasse mais que uma bala de menta. Você teve o amor de uma mulher durante quatro anos. Quatro anos de intimidade e trocas, e depois ela rasgou e jogou fora seu coração! E é por isso que nós não fazemos isso!

Harry o encara, parecendo bravo.

- Acho que isso não era o meu ponto de vista! – Draco se defende constrangido.

- Sabe o que me dá medo? – começa Harry. – E se houver apenas uma mulher par cada um? Quero dizer, você casa uma vez e pronto? Infelizmente no meu caso, havia uma mulher... para ela.

Ron sai da cozinha com três latas de cerveja na mão.

- Que papo é esse de uma só mulher? É o mesmo que dizer que só existe um sabor de sorvete. Vou te dizer uma coisa, Harry. Existem muitos sabores lá fora. Crocante, chocolate, e, _beng, _creme com cerejas. Você pode pedir com granulado, castanhas, ou com chantilly. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com você. Quando você casou, tinha quantos? Oito? Então, bem vindo de volta! Pegue uma colher!

Harry o olha, ainda deprimido.

- Não sei se estou só com fome, ou excitado.

- Fique longe do meu freezer. – diz Draco.

X

Hermione e Paul jantam.

- Desde que ela me deixou...

- O quê? Quer soletrar com o macarrão?

- Não, é que... é algo pra se revelar só no quinto encontro.

- Então vai ter um quinto encontro?

- Não vai?

- Acho que vai, sim. O que você ia dizer?

Ele parece bem constrangido. Para aliviar um pouco a tensão, Hermione finge não estar tão interessada, bebericando um chá quente.

- Bem, - ele continua. – desde que ela me deixou... eu nunca consegui me realizar... sexualmente.

Hermione engasga, cuspindo nele.

- Oh, meu Deus! Desculpa, me desculpa! Sei que levar uma cuspida é a última coisa que você precisaria agora. – ela respira fundo, completamente incrédula. – A quanto tempo?

- Dois anos. – ele responde.

- Uau! Que bom que esmagou o relógio dela.

- Ainda vamos ter aquele quinto encontro? – ele pergunta, embaraçado.

Ela sorri e pega a mão dele.

- Quero, quero sim.

X

Ginny, de roupas trocadas, assiste novela. Assiste, irônicamente, um casamento.

- _"Você, Joane, aceita Charles... Chachi... Chachi... como seu marido?"_

Ginny fala em voz alta, chorando, abraçada a seu vestido de noiva.

- Mas Joane ama Chachi. Essa é a diferença.

X

Harry está sentado no chão do apartamento, encostado numa das persianas da janela, bebendo de uma lata de cerveja.

- "Pegar uma colher!?" Sabe a quanto tempo eu não pego numa colher? "Billy, não banque o herói!" significa algo pra vocês?

Draco está deitado no chão, com o boné virado para o lado, com a boca aberta, aparentemente bêbado.

- Grande história! Mas eu tenho que ir. – diz Ron. – Eu tenho um encontro com Andrea. – por um momento ele se confunde. - Angela. Não, é Andrea.

Ele se vira para Draco, pedindo ajuda.

- Andrea é a escandalosa. Angela é a que tem gatos.

- Certo. Obrigado. É a Julia. Estou caindo fora daqui.

E Ron, sai batendo a porta.

- E tem mais. – continua Harry. – Se eu conseguisse convidar alguém para sair, quem eu poderia convidar?

X

Ginny encostada numa das janelas do apartamento de Hermione, olha o horizonte, agarrada a um travesseiro.

X

No dia seguinte, Draco e Ron estão sentados a mesa de café de Hermione. Ginny leva três xícaras pra eles.

- Não é incrível? – ela diz, animada. – Nunca tinha feito café na minha vida antes!

- Isso não é mesmo incrível! – Draco ironiza.

- Parabéns! – congratula Ron.

Ela traz uma bule e enche as xícaras com café.

- Se eu puder fazer café, acho que não tem mais nada que eu não possa fazer.

- Sempre achei que fosse: "Se eu invadir a Polônia, acho que não tem mais nada que eu não possa fazer." – diz Draco.

- Hey, - diz Ron. – aproveitando, se quiser, você pode me fazer um omelete.

Ele e Draco bebem o café, fazem uma careta, e quando ela não vê, joga o café denro de um vasinho com uma planta, que fica em cima da mesa.

- Embora eu não esteja com tanta fome assim. – ele recua.

Hermione sai do quarto.

- Oh, Deus. – ela exclama. – Moe e Larry já estão aqui.

- Bom dia! – diz Ginny.

- Bom dia. – Hermione responde.

Ron e Draco também a cumprimentam. Paul, em seguida, sai do quarto.

- Bom dia! – ele diz, surpreso por ter tanta gente ali.

- Bom dia, Paul! – diz Ron.

- Bom dia. – Ginny também diz, mais suave.

- Oi, Paul. É Paul, certo? – brinca Draco novamente.

Hermione o leva até a porta para se despedirem. Draco, Ron e Ginny empurram a mesa para tentar enxergar pela porta.

- Obrigado. Obrigado muito mesmo. – diz Paul.

- Páre. – diz Hermione, com vergonha.

- É, estou dizendo que ontem a noite foi como se fossem todos os meus aniversários, formaturas e aquela cena do celeiro de "A testemunha".

Ela olha para trás, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e vê os três assistindo a cena. Os três disfarçam, e ela encosta mais a porta. Eles empurram a mesa mais ainda para ver pela fresta que sobrou.

- Então depois a gente se vê? – ela diz pra ele.

- Obrigado. – ele a beija, e sai.

Hermione entra em casa, feliz como nunca.

Ron chacoalha a cabeça.

- Não é um encontro de verdade não, né? Então, o que é que você faz num encontro de verdade?

- Cala a boca, e põe minha mesa no lugar.

Eles empurram ela de volta. Ron, se levanta da mesa.

- Bom, crianças, eu vou trabalhar. Se eu não computar aqueles números... não vai fazer a menor diferença.

- Todos vocês trabalham? – Ginny pergunta.

- É, todos nós trabalhamos. É assim que... compramos coisas. – confirma Hermione.

- É, eu sou ator. – diz Draco.

- Uau! – Ginny arregala os olhos. – Eu já te vi em algum lugar?

- Duvido. – ele responde. – Fiz trabalhos mais regionais.

- A não ser, - se intromete Hermione. – que tenha visto uma produção de Pinóquio, no pequeno teatro dentro do estacionamento?

- Foi um trabalho, tá bem. – se defende Draco.

- "Olha, Gepeto. Eu sou um menino de verdade." – imita Ron.

- Eu não vou aturar essa gozação. – diz Draco, se levantando, abrindo a porta da sala.

- Você tem razão, me desculpe. – diz Ron, que sai gritando e cantando. – "Eu era um boneco de madeira! Um boneco de madeira!"

Draco se vira para Ginny e Hermione.

- Saibam que ele é um homem morto. Hey, Ron?! – e fecha a porta.

Ginny se senta a mesa, ao lado de Hermione.

- E como você está hoje? – pergunta Hermione. – Dormiu bem? Falou com Barry? Eu não consigo parar de sorrir.

- Estou vendo. Parece que dormiu com um cabide na boca.

- É, ele é tão... você lembra do seu namoro com Tony DeMarco?

- Claro.

- É igual, só que com sentimentos.

- Uau, Mione, você tá ferrada!

- Ainda bem!

- Quer um vestido de casamento? Foi pouco usado.

- Acho que estamos nos precipitando. Okay, okay, eu vou levantar, ir trabalhar, e não pensar nele o dia todo. Bom, eu acho... acho que eu só vou me levantar e ir trabalhar.

As duas se levantam da mesa, e Hermione vai na direção da porta.

- Me deseje sorte. – diz Ginny.

- Por que?

- Vou tentar arranjar um destes... empregos.

Hermione sorri e faz um sinal de positivo.

X

Hermione remexe uma panela num fogão industrial no restaurante que trabalha, o Tridium. Uma mulher se aproxima.

- Oi, Hermione.

- Oi, Franny, bem vinda de volta. Como estava a Flórida?

Franny arregala os olhos.

- Você transou, não foi?

Hermione a olha de volta, em choque.

- Como é que você faz isso?

- Eu te odeio. Eu fico empurrando minha tia através da Selva do Papagaio, e você fazendo sexo. – Franny ri. – E então, com quem?

- Você conhece o Paul?

- Paul, o cara do vinho? Oh, yeah, eu conheço o Paul.

- Você conhece o Paul do jeito que eu conheço o Paul?

- Tá brincando? Eu ajudei o Paul. Antes de mim, ele ficou na seca por dois anos.

Hermione deixa o queixo cair de choque.

X

- Claro que era uma mentira! – exclama Ron.

Estavam de volta ao Central Perk. Ron estava sentado no braço do sofá. Luna estava sentada no chão, rabiscando algo na mesinha de centro. Draco e Harry se sentavam cada um em uma poltrona. E Hermione estava em pé, atrás de sofá, louca de indignação.

- Por que? Por que alguém faria isso?

- Você está procurando uma resposta mais sofisticada do que "pra te levar pra cama". – responde Harry.

- Eu odeio os homens. – exclama ela, furiosa.

- Não odeie. – diz Luna. – Não vai querer colocar isso no universo.

- Sou eu? – Hermione diz. – Será que eu emito um sinal que só os cachorros e caras com sérios problemas emocionais podem ouvir?

- Vem cá, me dá seu pé! – diz Luna.

Hermione se senta no sofá, tira o sapato, e leva ele a mesinha para Luna "ver".

- Eu achei que ele era um cara legal. – ela murmura.

Todos ficam em silêncio, dando apoio a ela. Subitamente, Ron ainda rindo, não resiste:

- Não acredito que não sacou que era mentira!

Hermione estica o braço e o empurra do braço do sofá. Ele cai no chão, fazendo barulho.

Ginny entra na cafeteria, carregando um sacola, feliz da vida.

- Adivinhem!

- Arrumou um emprego? – pergunta Harry.

- Você tá brincando? Eu não sei fazer nada. Riram de mim em doze entrevistas hoje.

- Nossa, você parece muito feliz. – diz Draco.

- Você também estaria se encontrasse as botas da Joane Davies com 50 de desconto.

- É, você me conhece muito bem. – ele continua.

- Elas são minhas botas "não preciso de pais, de emprego, de nada".

- Como pagou por elas? – pergunta Ron.

- Cartão de crédito. – ela responde.

- E quem paga o cartão? – ele pergunta de novo.

- É o papai.

X

Os amigos estão ao redor de Ginny na mesa de cozinha de Hermione. Sobre a mesa estão todos o cartões de crédito de Ginny e uma tesoura.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – pergunta ela. – Eu posso parar de gastar a qualquer momento?

- Vamos, Gin, você não pode depender do papai pra sempre.

- Eu sei disso, Ron, era por isso que eu ia me casar.

- Hey, dêem um tempo pra ela. – diz Luna. – É difícil andar com as próprias pernas pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada. – Ginny agradece.

- De nada. Eu lembro de quando eu cheguei na cidade. Eu tinha 14 anos. Minha mãe tinha se matado, e meu padrasto tinha voltado pra prisão. Eu não conhecia ninguém, e fui morar com um cara albino que limpava vidros do lado de fora do Grand Central Terminal, e aí, ele se matou. E foi então, que eu descobri a Aromaterapia. Acredite em mim, sei como se sente.

Luna se levanta da mesa, deixando Ginny muda, passada. Harry se sentando, ao lado dela, diz:

- A palavra que está procurando é... continuando.

Harry pega um cartão, e Hermione, a tesoura.

- Está pronta?

- Não, não estou pronta. Como poderia estar pronta? Hey, Gin, está pronta para pular de um avião sem paraquedas? Não posso fazer isto.

- Eu sei que pode. – Hermione apoia.

- Eu acho que não.

- Você fez café. – apoia também Harry. – Você pode fazer qualquer coisa.

Draco sentado ao lado de Hermione, puxa o vasinho de planta, na sua direção.

Todos fazem um coro.

- Corta. Corta. Corta. Corta.

Ela corta um cartão. Todos aplaudem.

- Sabem de uma coisa? Eu acho que podemos deixar como está. É um tipo de gesto simbólico.

- Gin, isso é um cartão da biblioteca. – diz Ron.

Todos voltam a fazer o coro.

- Corta. Corta. Corta. Corta.

Harry vai colocando os cartões na frente dela, e ela vai os cortando.

- Se você escutar bem, - diz Draco. – vai ouvir um monte de varejistas gritando.

Ela termina e eles aplaudem novamente.

- Bem vinda ao mundo real. – Hermione a abraça. – É uma droga. Você vai adorar!

X

Hermione, Harry e Ginny terminam de ver um filme velho na TV.

- Chega! – exclama Hermione. – Quer dormir no sofá? – ela pergunta para Harry.

- Não, uma hora eu tenho que ir pra casa, né?

- Vai ficar bem? – ele balança a cabeça.

- Hey, Mione, olha o que eu achei no chão. – diz Ginny, mostrando um relógio de pulso.

Hermione dá uma leve risadinha.

- O que foi? – Ginny pergunta, sem entender o por quê da risada.

- É o relógio do Paul. Pode deixar onde você achou.

Ginny levanta as sobrancelhas, e põe de volta no chão.

- Tá certo, boa noite. – ela diz. Dá a volta na mesinha de centro, e pisa com força no relógio que Ginny tinha acabado de devolver no chão.

Ginny e Harry se entreolham, ficam na sala sorrindo constrangidos um para o outro. Os dois tentam alcançar um biscoito esquecido num prato. E desistem vendo que o outro quer.

- Não, pode pegar. – diz Harry.

- Não, deixa, eu não quero. – diz ela.

- Quer dividir, então? – ele sugere.

Ele divide a bolahca e entrega a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela diz.

- Não sei se você sabia, mas no colegial, eu era meio que apaixonado por você.

Ela balança a cabeça.

- Eu sabia.

- Sabia? Eu achava que você só me via como o irmão idiota da Mione.

- E via.

- Oh! – ele fica em silêncio. – Ouça será que... e não deixe minha vulnerabilidade te influenciar, mas será que eu podia convidá-la para sair um dia, talvez?

Ela o olha fixo, e responde.

- É. Talvez.

- Okay. Talvez eu convide.

- Boa noite. – ela se levanta, e entra no quarto.

Harry se levanta, coloca o biscoito na boca, parecendo animado e confiante.

Hermione, de pijama, sai do quarto.

- Até mais. Hey, espere, o que foi? – diz ela, curiosa.

Ele se vira com a porta da sala aberta, e com a boca cheia de biscoito, responde:

- Acabei de "pegar uma colher".

Harry sai, fechando a porta, deixando Hermione sem entender pra trás.

X

No Central Perk, os amigos estão juntos mais uma vez.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – diz Ron.

- "Não acredito no que estou ouvindo!" – repete Luna, parecendo estar inerte ao que acontece a sua volta.

- Eu disse que você... – diz Hermione.

- "Eu disse que você..." – Luna repete novamente.

- Quer parar? – pede Hermione.

- Eu fiz de novo?

Todos respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Fez!

Hermione tenta mais uma vez.

- Eu disse que você tinha uma bela bunda. Só não é uma grande bunda.

- Você não saberia o que é uma grande bunda mesmo se ela te mordesse. – diz Ron, bravo.

- Taí uma coisa que eu queria ver. – diz Harry.

Uma garçonete aparece com um bule de café.

- Alguém quer mais café?

É Ginny.

- Você fez ou está só servindo? – pergunta Draco.

- Só estou servindo. – ela responde.

Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo, de forma desordenada.

- É. Sim. Gostaria.

- Crianças, outro sonho. – diz Draco. – Estou em Las Vegas.

Todos páram para escutá-lo, inclusive Ginny, que se senta no sofá.

Um homem grita perto das janelas.

- Hey, senhorita, quero mais café!

Ginny se vira pra trás, e vê um cliente ao lado dela se levantando para sair.

- Oi, você poderia dar isto para o cara que está ali? – e aponta para o homem, lhe entregando o bule. O cliente a olha chocado, sem compreender nada. – É, vá em frente. Obrigada. Desculpe. Okay. Las Vegas.

- Então, - continua Draco. - eu estou em Las Vegas. Eu sou Liza Minelli...

X TO BE CONTINUED... X

**N/A:** Pra quem não sabe a música que Luna canta para Ginny, é "My favorite things", do filme "A Noviça Rebelde". Não vou por a tradução, porque Luna canta errado. Ok?

Ah, e outra, gente, transpor o seriado para o mundo de Harry Potter, tá me saindo mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Então, todas as mudanças que eu fizer, vocês aceitem, por favor. Por exemplo, vou deixar implicito a amizade quase fraterna de Harry e Hermione, estou até pensando em deixá-los como irmãos de criação. Só assim, me aproximo mais da realidade do seriado. Afinal de contas, Harry e Hermione são baseados em Ross e Mônica, respectivamente, e esses personagens são irmãos no seriado.

Ah, um agradecimento especial a minha melhor amiga **Lê**, por me dar a maior força pra fazer isto. E ah, se vocês não gostarem, me mandem críticas negativas por MP, não por rewiew, por favor. (Eu sou muito sensível. Não que esteja pedindo pra não me darem críticas negativas, é necessário. Só assim vou saber onde estou errando, se estou errando.) Valeu!!

Essa é a tradução completa da abertura de Friends:

ESTAREI LÁ POR VOCÊ

Então ninguém te falou que a vida era dessa forma  
Seu trabalho é uma piada, você está sem dinheiro, seu novo amor chegando ao fim  
É como se você estivesse sempre em segunda marcha  
Quando não foi seu dia, sua semana, seu mês, ou até mesmo seu ano, mas

Eu estarei lá por você  
(Quando começar chover)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Como estive lá antes)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

Você ainda na cama às 10 e o trabalho começou as 8  
Você queimou seu café da manhã, as coisas indo bem  
Sua mãe lhe avisou que haveria dias assim  
Porém ela não lhe disse que o mundo estaria ao seus pés

Eu estarei lá por você  
(Quando começar chover)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Como estive lá antes)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

Nunca ninguém pode me conhecer, nunca ninguém pôde me ver  
Já que você é o único que sabe como é ser como é  
Alguém para encarar o dia junto, fazer valer toda a bagunça  
Alguém com que vou sempre rir, mesmo no meu pior fico melhor com você

É como se você estivesse sempre em segunda marcha  
Quando não foi seu dia, sua semana, seu mês, ou até mesmo seu ano, mas

Eu estarei lá por você  
(Quando começar chover)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Como estive lá antes)  
Eu estarei lá por você  
(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

X

NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO:

"- Estou grávida.

- Grávida? "


	2. EPISÓDIO 2: AQUELE COM O ULTRASSON

N/A: Agora é oficial. Eu realmente deixei Harry e Hermione como irmãos de criação. (Relaxem não é um capitulo de Maninho.) Os pais de Harry o deram para os Granger, por não poder sustentá-lo, mas eles existem. Harry até tem irmãos, conhece os pais verdadeiros, mas não tem tanto amor por eles, como tem pela família Granger. Ele na verdade, tem duas famílias. Okay? Os pais verdadeiros dele aparece mais pra frente no seriado. No "meu" seriado.

EPISÓDIO DOIS – AQUELE COM A ULTRASSONOGRAFIA

Na cafeteria Central Perk, os seis amigos conversam.

- Vocês não entendem que pra nós, beijar é tão importante quanto o resto. – diz Hermione.

- É, tá bom! – diz Ron duvidando.

As mulheres levantam as sobrancelhas.

- Sério? – ele pergunta.

- Oh, yeah. – exclama Luna.

- Tudo o que você precisa saber está no primeiro beijo. – diz Ginny enfática.

- Com certeza. – confirma Hermione.

- Pra nós, - começa Draco. – Beijar é como um show de abertura. É igual ver um comediante antes do Pink Floyd entrar no palco.

Ginny, Luna e Hermione o olham chocadas.

- E não é que não gostamos do comediante, é que não foi por ele... – diz Harry. - ... que compramos o ingresso.

- O problema é que depois do show, mesmo que tenha sido ótimo, vocês mulheres sempre querem ver o comediante de novo. – continua Draco. – E nós entramos no carro, enfrentamos o trânsito... basicamente tentando ficar acordados.

- Bem, - Ginny diz. – eu vou dar um conselho. Chamem de volta o comediante, ou se não da próxima vez, vocês vão ficar sentados em casa ouvindo o CD sozinho.

Hermione sorri e estica a mão, que Ginny bate, concordando com o que disse.

Ron parece confuso, e pergunta para Harry:

- Ainda estamos falando de sexo?

Harry confirma com o dedão.

X

So no one told you life was gonna be this way (five claps)

Então ninguém te falou que a vida era dessa forma

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

Seu trabalho é uma piada, você está sem dinheiro, seu novo amor chegando ao fim

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

É como se você estivesse sempre em segunda marcha

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...  
Quando não foi seu dia, sua semana, seu mês, ou até mesmo seu ano, mas

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

(When the rain starts to fall)

(Quando começar chover)

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

(Like I've been there before)

(Como estive lá antes)

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

('Cause you're there for me too)

(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

X

Harry trabalha no Museu da Pré-História. Eles está rodeado de bonecos com perucas enormes e vestidos com peles, representando homens das cavernas. Junto dele está uma assistente, Marsha. Do lado de fora da vitrine, um faxineiro encera o chão.

- Não, está bom. De verdade. Mas ela não parece meio brava? – ele diz apontando um boneco fêmea.

- Bem, ela tem motivos. – responde Marsha.

- Tem? – ele estranha.

- Tente viver aqui com o Sr. Sou Evoluido. – apontando para o boneco macho. – Ele sai e deixa a mulher em casa, tentando tirar o cheiro de mastodonte do carpete.

- Marsha, olhe, são homens das cavernas. Eles tem preocupações como: "Aquela geleira está perto demais."

Marsha olha pela vitrine.

- Falando em preocupações, aquela não é a sua ex-mulher?

Harry olha para trás, para a vitrine e vê uma mulher loura parada em frente ao vidro acenando.

- Não, não é.

- É, é sim. Carol, oi. – ela acena.

- É, é sim. Eu encontro você na Era Glacial. – ele acena também.

- Posso ficar?

- Não.

Marsha sai e Carol dá a volta para entrar no cenário. Harry tenta arrumar um dos bonecos, e sem querer tira um braço do boneco macho.

- Oi.

- Oi. – diz ela.

Eles se abraçam. Harry ainda tem o braço do boneco na mão. Na hora do abraço, ao inves de Carol ver o braço dele por cima do ombro, vê o braço peludo do boneco.

Eles se separam, e Harry larga o braço no chão.

- É um mau momento? – ela pergunta.

- Não, é... a Idade da Pedra. – ele aponta para os bonecos. – Você está ótima. Odeio isso.

Ela ri.

- Desculpe. Obrigada. Você parece ótimo também.

- É, bem... você sabe, aqui... – olhando ao redor. - ... todo mundo que fica de pé... Alguma novidade? Você ainda é...?

- Lésbica?

- Bem?

Ela confirma com a cabeça.

- Nunca se sabe. – ele diz. – Como está a família?

- Marty está totalmente paranóico. – ela se agacha e pega algo no chão. – O que é isto?

Harry ignora a pergunta. É direto:

- Carol, por que você está aqui?

Ela o olha, como se fosse confessar algo.

- Estou grávida.

- Grávida? – ele levanta o braço, ficando na mesma posição, que o boneco macho sem um braço está.

Carol vê a semelhança, e ri.

Harry olha para o boneco e abaixa a cabeça.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, Ron, Draco e Luna assistem um episódio de "_Three's Company_." Hermione está agachada no chão, limpando a mesa de centro.

- _"Parece que ela não estava com pressa..."_ – a atriz declara.

- Acho que este é o episódio onde há um mal entendido. – diz Draco.

- Então eu já vi. – Luna desliga a tv, esticando o controle remoto.

Hermione levanta e tira um copo d'agua que Ron bebia.

- Acabou?

- Desculpe, é que eu demorei porque tiver que engolir. – ele responde.

Ela vê uma bolinha de papel no criado-mudo.

- De quem é essa bolinha de papel?

- É minha. – diz Draco. – Escrevi um bilhete pr mim mesmo, mas vi que não precisava mais dele. Então eu amassei... – Hermione lhe dá um olhar furioso. - ... e agora queria estar morto.

Hermione pega a bolinha e afofa uma almofada.

- Ela já afofou essa almofada. – diz Luna. – Mione, você já afofou essa almofada. – Mione lhe dá o mesmo olhar furioso. – Mas tá tudo bem.

- Desculpe, gente, mas eu não quero dar mais motivos para eles falarem.

- Nós sabemos como os pais são cruéis quando o assunto é almofada. – diz Draco.

- Mione, relaxa. – diz Ron. – Você faz isto toda vez. O lugar está ótimo. Você tem uma linda lasanha aqui, que parece feita para... – ele ameaça por o dedo dentro da travessa, e Mione lhe dá um tapa na mão. - ... evitar tocar.

Ela volta ao sofá, e estica o lenço enorme que cobre o encosto.

- Mi? Oi! – diz Luna. – Mi, você tá me assustando. Você está toda agitada e "doidinha", e não é de um jeito bom.

- Fica calma. – Ron faz mais uma tentativa. – Eu não vejo Harry ficar todo "doidinho" toda vez que eles vem.

- É, porque mesu pais acham que Harry nunca fez nada de errado. Sabem, ele é "Principezinho" deles. Eles faziam um grande cerimônia antes de eu nascer.

Draco, de repente, dá um grande gemido de desgosto.

- O peladão está fazendo exercício.

Os quatro correm até a janela, para olhar o vizinho do outro prédio, que vive pelado.

Ginny sai do quarto, parecendo atordoada.

- Alguém viu minha aliança?

- Vi, ela é linda. – diz Luna, sorrindo.

- Óh, Deus, oh Deus.

Ginny começa a colocar as mãos nas laterais do sofá, e embaixo das almofadas, procurando pelo anel.

- Não toque aí. – alerta Luna.

Hermione a encara.

- Como se já não fosse ser difícil devolver a aliança pra ele. – resmunga Ginny. – "Oi, Barry, lembra de mim? Eu sou a garota que destruiu seu coração na frente da sua família."

Ela começa a procurar no chão, debaixo da mesinha de centro.

- Oh, Deus. – ela continua. – E agora vou ter que devolver a aliança, sem a aliança, o que é bem mais difícil.

Hermione se aproxima do sofá.

- Calma, Gin, nós vamos achar, não é? – ela pergunta para os meninos.

Os dois dizem juntos: Oh, yeah.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai devolver o anel pra ele, e vamos todos tomar sorvete.

- Okay, é um diamante com formato de pêra...

- Ta, qualquer anel de diamante que acharmos, nós vamos dar pra você.

- Quando viu da última vez? – pergunta Ron.

- _Dã_, provavelmente antes de perder. – responde Luna.

- Ninguém mais diz "Dã" hoje em dia. – afirma Draco.

- Eu estava com ela hoje cedo. Sei que estava com ela na cozinha com...

- ... Dinah? – brinca Draco.

Ela olha para o balcão e abre com a boca só de pensar em algo.

- Não fique brava! – ela exclama, com as mãos em volta da travessa de lasanha.

- Você não fez isso?! – Hermione berra.

- Me desculpa!

- Eu só te dei uma coisa pra fazer!

Hermione levanta a travessa de vidro contr a luz, para ver o fundo.

- Mas olha como as fatias ficaram retinhas!

- Mi, você sabe que não é assim que se procura uma aliança numa lasanha!

Hermione olha para eles, e põe a travessa na mesa.

- Eu não posso fazer.

- Rapazes... nós vamos entrar. – diz Draco.

Draco, Ron e Luna "colocam a mão na massa", remexendo a lasanha.

Há uma batida na porta, Hermione atende.

Harry está parado na frente da porta com a cara mais abalada do mundo.

- Oi. – diz num sussurro mórbido novamente.

- Isso não parece um "oi" feliz.

- Carol está grávida. – ele informa, o queixo de Hermione quase chega ao chão.

- Oh, achei. – exclama Luna, com a aliança na mão.

- Que... ma... mas... mas... – Hermione gagueja.

- É. Faça isso mais umas duas horas, e você vai ficar perto de como eu estou agora. – diz Harry.

- O lance da almofada perdeu todas a importância agora. – diz Draco.

- E como você entra nessa história? – pergunta Ginny.

- Carol disse que ela e Susan querem que eu participe. – ele responde. - Mas se eu não me sentir comfortável com a situação, não preciso me envolver. Basicamente, a escolha é minha.

- Nossa, ela é demais. Sinto falta dela. – exclama Luna.

Harry e Hermione a olham inconformados.

- Como é que ela quer que você participe? – pergunta Hermione.

- Se presume que sua parte já foi feita. – diz Draco.

- E foi a parte mais divertida. – Ron ri.

Todos o encaram.

- Luna, diz alguma coisa!

- De qualquer maneira, eles querem que eu vá nessa ultrassonografia com elas amanhã.

- Uh! – geme Hermione.

- É. Lembra quando a vida era mais simples... e ela era apenas uma lésbica? – pensa Harry.

- Que dias aqueles! – exclama Draco.

- O que você vai fazer? – pergunta Ginny.

- Eu não faço idéia. – ele responde. – De qualquer maneira, eu vou ser pai.

Eles escutam um barulho vindo da cozinha. Vêem Ron sentado à mesa, comendo a travessa inteira de lasanha remexida.

- Já está toda arruinada, certo? – ele se defende.

X

No sofá, Hermione serve petiscos numa bandeja aos pais, Sr. Judy e Jack Granger, enquanto Harry serve vinho.

- A filha de Martha Lugwin vai ligar pra você. – ela come um petisco, e parece não gostar. – Que gostinho de curry é esse?

- Curry. – responde Hermione.

- Hmmmm! – a mãe diz, devolvendo o petisco no prato.

Hermione olha para Harry, pedindo socorro.

- Achei delicioso. De verdade. – ele pega um petisco e põe inteiro na boca.

- Você lembra que a filha mais velhas deles era apaixonada por você? – diz Jack.

- Elas todas eram apaixonadas por ele. – Judy intervêem.

- Oh, mãe! – diz ele acanhado.

- Por que essa garota vai ligar pra mim? – pergunta Hermione.

- Ela acabou de se formar, - informa a mãe. – ela quer trabalhar com cozinha... ou comida... sei lá. Eu disse a ela que você tem um restaurante.

- Não, mãe, eu não tenho um restaurante, eu trabalho em um.

- Eles não precisam saber disso.

Hermione revira os olhos, e em seguida, vê a mãe afofando uma das almofadas.

- Harry, pode me ajudar com o _spaguetti_, por favor.

- Claro.

- Oh, vamos comer _spaguetti_! Isto é... fácil. – diz a mãe.

- Na verdade, eu fiz lasanha.

- Eu adoro lasanha! – exclama o pai.

- Não, nós não temos. – Hermione diz.

- Então por que você menciona? Sabe como ele é.

Hermione suspira. Começa a falar bem baixo com Harry:

- Sei que vai parecer extremamente egoísta da minha parte, mas quando está planejando contar toda a história da lésbica grávida? Porque aí, talvez eles me deixem em paz.

X

A família almoça o _spaguetti_ feito por Hermione.

- Ah, o que Ginny fez com a vida dela! - começa Judy. – Nós vimos os pais dela no clube. Não estavam jogando muito bem.

- Não vou dizer o quanto gastaram no casamento... mas 40 mil dólares é muito dinheiro. – diz o pai.

- Ao menos, ela pôde abandonar um homem no altar. – diz a mãe.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Hermione.

- Nada. É uma expressão. – ela se defende.

- Não, não é.

- Não ouça sua mãe. – discursa o pai. – Você sempre foi independente. Mesmo quando você era criança, e era gordinha, e não tinha amigos, você sempre ficou bem. - Hermione "bufa" internamente. Ele continua: - E ficava no quarto lendo, ou montando quebra-cabeças.

O tempo foi passando, e o _spaguetti _diminuindo no prato. Ele continuava no mesmo assunto:

- Existe gente como o Harry que nasceu para brilhar, no museu e com seus artigos publicados. E existe genteque feliz como está. Estou lhe dizendo, esse é o tipo de gente que nunca terá câncer. São felizers com o que tem, se conformam, como as vacas.

- Vacas, pai? – achando um absurdo a comparação.

- Ela sabe como nós amamos vacas.

O _spaguetti _já está no fim. Sr. Granger está passando pão no molho de tomate no fundo do prato. Ele ainda está falando:

- Eu li sobre moças tentando caçar homens ricos e agradeço por nossa "Minhonhe" não ser assim. Estou te falando querida, você ficará bem.

- Obrigada, pai. – ela agradece.

Judy Granger está na cozinha, mexendo em um utensílio de Hermione. Parece um aspirdor de pó de mão. Ela o liga, e o aparelho faz barulho. Ela exclama:

- Oh, então isto funciona!

Hermione leva as mãos a cabeça. É um martírio. Com um sorriso incrivelmente falso, coloca o cotovelo em cima da mão de Harry e começa:

- Então, Harry, como anda sua vida? – ele a olha encurralado. – Quer contar alguam história, novidade ou uma piada pra nós?

Ele tira a mão rapidamente. E se levanta. É a hora:

- Sei que vocês querem saber o que houve exatamente entre Carol e eu. Bem, é o seguinte: Carol é lésbica. Ela mora com uma moça chamada Susan. Ela está esperando um filho meu, e ela e Susan vão criar a criança.

Jack e Judy se entreolham. Ela encara Hermione:

- E você sabia disso?

Hermione leva as mãos ao rosto, inconformada.

X

No final do expediente do Central Perk, Ginny varre o salão vazio. Hermione divide o sofá com Luna, e Harry se senta numa poltrona. Ron está sentado no balcão com os pés em um dos bancos, e Draco, está praticamente deitado: ele está sentado em um dos bancos com a cabeça apoiada numa almofada no balcão e as pernas esticadas no braço do sofá.

- Seus pais são tão ruins assim? – pergunta Ron.

- Essas pessoas são profissionais. – diz Harry. – Eles sabem o que estão fazendo, tem muita calma e fazem o que tem que fazer.

Draco e Ron riem.

- Sei que não podemos mudar nossos pais, mas olhem, se eu pudesse, eu mudaria os seus. – Hermione diz, apontando para Harry.

Ele se levanta da poltrona, rindo e dá um beijo na testa de Hermione:

- Vou fazer xixi.

- É pior quando se é gêmea. – diz Luna.

- Você é gêmea? – pergunta Ginny.

- Sim, mas não nos falamos. Ela se acha toda-poderosa, só se importa com a carreira.

- O que ela faz? – pergunta Draco.

- É garçonete.

- Idênticas? – Ron pergunta.

- As pessoas falam que nós parecemos, mas eu não vejo.

- Pessoal, - diz Ginny, empurrando os pés de Draco, que se levanta do banco. – Eu preciso limpar aqui.

- Draco, você é filho único. Não passou por isso. – diz Hermione, se levantando do sofá, e seguindo na direção da porta.

- Não, mas eu tinha um amigo imaginário, que os meus pais preferiam.

- Apaguem a luz.

Ron é o último. Ele apaga a luz e fecha a porta.

Harry sai do banheiro e pára não encontrando ninguém.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei lá dentro?

Ginny ri.

- Só estou limpando.

- Quer ajuda? – ele se oferece.

- Claro, obrigada. – ela lhe entrega a vassoura.

Suspirando, ela se senta no sofá, esticando as pernas na mesa.

- Bom... – ele começa a varrer. – Está nervosa por ter que encontrar o Barry amanhã?

- Ah... um pouco... muito. Quer me dar algum conselho? De alguém que tomou um pé na bunda?

- Antes de mais nada, não diga pé na bunda. Provavelmente ele vai estar arrasado. Não fiquei maravilhosa demais. Sei que vai ser difícil.

Ele passa por trás do sofá. Continua:

- Se quiser, posso devolver a aliança pra ele, e você vai com Carol e Susan ao ginecologista. – diz a ultima palavra com desprezo.

- Nossa, você tem o negócio com Carol amanhã. Quando foi que complicou tudo?

- Você me pegou.

- Lembra da época do colegial?

- Uhum.

- Não achava que ia encontrar alguém, se apaixonar e pronto?

Ele a olha admirado, em silêncio.

- Harry?

- É, é sim. – ele apoia as duas mãos no sofá.

- Nunca imaginei que ficaria assim.

Ela alonga a cabeça pra trás, e encosta a cabeça na mão de Harry, lhe fazendo carinhos. Ele arregala os olhos.

- Nem eu.

Com a outra mão, ele alcança e puxa um banco, se sentando. Assim não perderia o contato com a cabeça dela na sua mão.

X

No dia seguinte, Harry entra no consultorio do ginecologista e encontra Carol sentada numa cama aguardando sozinha.

- Desculpa, estou atrasado. Estava atolado no museu. Tinha um dinossauro enorme que... bom, de qualquer maneira. – e lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos enrolados entra no consultório com uma caixinha de suco na mão.

- Oi. – ela diz.

- Harry, lembra da Susan? – diz Carol.

- Como poderia esquecer? – ele responde.

- Harry... – diz ela.

- Oi, Susan. – a cumprimenta. – Aperto firme! Então, estamos esperando...?

- Dr. Obermann. – responde Carol.

- Ele sabe...

- Ela.

- Ela. Claro, ela. – ele solta. – Ela sabe da nossa situação especial?

- Sim, - responde Carol. – está dando um apoio enorme.

Susan estica a caixa de suco. Harry acha que é pra ele:

- Não, eu... oh. – ele pega e passa para Carol.

- Valeu. – ela agradece.

Harry vê uma bandeja com instrumentos e pega um. Ele tem duas espátulas unidas, parecendo um bico de um passaro bem cumprido. Ele acha engraçado e brinca com o instrumento, fazendo-o abrir e fechar.

- Quá, quá. – ele ri. – Quá, quá, quá...

Carol ri.

- Harry, isso abre o meu cervix.

Ele arregala os olhos, e larga o aparelho mais rápido possível.

X

Ginny entra também em um consultório.

- Barry?

Barry, que está tratando de um paciente, responde:

- Entre.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Ele vai demorar horas. – e aponta para um garoto com a boca cheia de alguma coisa, que o olha sem entender a afirmação.

Ginny está vestindo um macacõ jeans, cabelos amarrados e uma jaqueta simples.

- Então como está indo? – ele pergunta.

- Eu vou... bem.! Você está ótimo!

Barry sorri feliz.

Uma voz sai do alto falante.

- _Dr. Finkel, Jason está engasgando! _

Barry vai até o comunicador, e responde:

- Já vou. – e se virando para Ginny e o garoto diz: - Eu já volto.

Ele sai, e o garoto fica encarando Ginny.

- Eu dei um pé nele. – ela se defende.

- Mmmmmm mmmmmmm! – o garoto parece dizer.

Ginny começa a soltar os cabelos.

X

Harry, ainda aguardando a médica, mexe num modelo de útero com um feto dentro. E sem querer, solta o feto, e ao tentar segurá-lo, o joga pra cima, quase o derrubando no chão.

- Harry! – berra Carol.

- Então, como vai ser tudo? – começa Harry.

- Bom, o bebê cresce num lugar especial dentro da mãe... – diz Susan.

- Obrigado. Então... como vai ser entre nós três? E quando tivermos que tomar alguma decisão?

- Me dá um exemplo. – pede Carol.

- Sei lá. – diz Harry. – Okay. O nome do bebê.

- Marlin... – diz Carol.

- Marlin? – pergunta Harry.

- ... se for menino. Minnie, se for menina.

Harry dá uma risadinha:

- Como "Minnie Mouse"?

- Era o nome da minha avó. – diz Carol, brava.

- Mesmo assim, - se defende ele. – você diz Minnie, e eu ouço "Mouse". – as duas chacoalham a cabeça. – O que você acha de... que tal Julia?

- Julia... – pensa Carol.

- Nós escolhemos Minnie. – afirma Susan.

Harry se vira para Carol:

- Nós escolhemos passar o resto da nossa vida juntos, - e então ele se vira para Susan. – as coisas mudam. Julia é uma opção.

X

Ginny, ainda no consultório de Barry, usa a o espelhinho de boca de dentista para passar batom. Nessa altura, ela já tinha tirado a jaqueta e a amarrado na cintura, e ajeitado os cabelos.

- Desculpe. – Barry volta. – Então o que tem feito?

- Nada demais. – ela responde. – Arrumei um emprego.

- Bárbaro.

- Por que está tão bronzeado?

- Ah... eu fui pra... Aruba.

- Você foi pr nossa lua-de-mel sozinho? – ela pergunta triste.

- Não... eu fui com... isso pode doer.

- Em mim? – o garoto pergunta.

- Não. – ele responde rápido. – Eu fui com Mindy.

- Mindy? – ela pergunta, indo pra cima de Barry. – Minha dama-de-honra, Mindy?

Até o garoto, vai mais pra trás no assento do dentista.

- Bem... – ele responde. – Nós estamos saindo.

Ela olha para o topo da cabeça dele, e estranha. Arregala os olhos, e puxa a cabeça dele para o alcance da sua visão.

- Você fez implante?

- Cuidado, ainda estão frágeis. – diz ele, se afastando.

- E está usando lente. Mas você odeia enfiar o dedo no olho.

- Não por ela. Ouça, eu quero te agradecer.

- Okay. – ela diz, desconfiada.

- No mês passado, queria machucar você, mas do que já quis machucar alguém na minha vida, e olha que sou dentista.

- Uau.

- Você estava certa. Achei que éramos felizes, mas não éramos. Com Mindy, eu sou feliz. – ele faz uma pausa. – Cuspa.

- O que? – ela não entende.

- Eu. – o garoto diz, e em seguida cospe.

- Bem... – ela tira a aliança da bolsa. -... acho que isto é seu, ou talvez, da Mindy.

- Ela nunca se conformaria com isto.

Ginny gargalha.

- Bem, é, você tem razão. Mas é um anel lindo. Obrigada por ter me dado.

- Obrigado por ter devolvido. – Barry o pega.

Ginny e ele ficam ali de mãos dadas, cúmplices.

- Alô? – o garoto interrompe, lhes chamando atenção.

Ginny dá uma leve risada e sai da sala.

X

No consultório do ginecologista, Susan, Carol e Harry discutem.

- Por favor! Não gosta de Helen? – pergunta Susan.

- Helen Potter? Acho que não.

- Não vai ser Helen Potter. – afirma Carol.

- Obrigado. – diz Harry, achando que venceu a discussão.

- Não, digo, não vai ser Potter. – diz Carol.

- Vai ser Helen Willick? – pergunta Harry apontando para Carol.

- Não. Na verdade, vai ser Helen Willick Bunch. – ela aponta para Susan.

- Por que vai ter o nome dela? – pergunta Harry.

- Porque também é meu filho. – diz Susan.

- Verdade? Não me lembro de você ter doado esperma. – Harry diz acidamente.

Susan o olha irritada:

- Isso seria mesmo um desafio.

- Parem com isso! – grita Carol.

- Não, não, não! Ela vai levar o crédito, eu também vou. – diz Harry.

- Você não está sugerindo que seja Helen Willick Bunch Potter. Estaria abusando da criança. – diz Carol.

- Claro que não. Quero que seja Potter Willick Bunch. – Harry comenta.

- Não, não. Viu o que ele está fazendo? – diz Susan. – Ele sabe que não dirão todos esses nomes. Dirão só Potter, e será do jeito dele.

- Do meu jeito? Acha que isto é do meu jeito? Acredite, de todos os jeitos que imaginei esse momento da minha vida, nunca seria deste jeito. Quer saber? Isto é difícil demais! Não posso fazer...

A porta se abre. Uma mulher negra baixinha entra:

- Olá. Como vai? Sente enjôo?

Os três respondem ao mesmo tempo: sim.

- Perguntei apenas para a futura mamãe, mas obrigada por me informarem. – ela anda até a cama, e diz para Carol: - Deite.

A médica começa a fazer o procedimento. Harry está distante, perto da porta.

- Olhe, acho que vou embora. Não acho que posso ser parte desta família em particular.

Ele vira as costas e põe a mão na maçaneta, quando escuta um barulho alto. É forte e rápido. Como o barulho de um esfregão em um vidro. Ele olha para trás, e vê a médica, Susan e Carol olhando para um monitor. Ele se aproxima da mesa, e vê no monitor o bebê. Grande e forte.

- Ah, meu Deus! – exclama Harry.

- Olhe isso! – Susan sorri.

- Eu sei. – diz Carol emocionada.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, os seis amigos assistem a gravação da ultrassonografia na TV.

- Não é incrível? – diz Harry.

Draco e Ron estreitam os olhos, tentando ver. Aparentemente não vêem nada, pelo seu olhar de confusão.

- O que deveríamos ver? – pergunta Ron.

- Eu não sei. – responde Draco. – Mas acho que vai atacar a Enterprise.

- Se inclinar a cabeça, e relaxar os olhos, parece uma batata velha. – diz Luna.

- Então não faça isso. – Harry pede.

- Okay. – Luna se desculpa.

Harry anda até Hermione, que estava parada atrás do sofá.

- Mione, o que você acha? – ele pergunta.

- Uhum. – ela resmunga, visivelmente emocionada.

- Vai chorar?

- Não.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou, não.

- Você vai ser titia.

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela berra, se afastando dele, quase chorando.

Ginny está perto das janelas, usando o telefone.

- Oi, Mindy? É Ginny... Estou ótima. Eu vi Barry hoje... É, eu sei, ele me disse... Tudo bem, eu juro. Espero que sejam felizes de verdade... Se der tudo certo, e se casarem, etiverem filhos e tudo o mais... espero que eles cresçam carecas e narigudos! – ela fala rápido e desliga mais rápido ainda. Ela olha para os outros, que estavam todos assistindo a cena. – Okay, eu sei que foi criancice, mas me sinto bem melhor agora.

Ela gargalha e senta no sofá.

X

**N/A**: Prontinho! Terminei! Esse episódio não foi tão engraçado como o anterior, mas deu pra saber mais dos personagens, e etc.

Ah, pra quem não sabe, cervix é o o mesmo que colo do útero.

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALÍSSIMOS**:

**Camy**: Não morra de rir, não! Como é que tú vai ler o resto?!

**Cissy**: Coitado do seu cachorro! Quando você ver que atualizei, prende ele no banheiro. Se não "ele" vai ter um colapso nervoso, não você!

**Arinha**: Anjinho! Obrigado pelo "fofura" Você é que é fofa!

**Dani**: Que bom que tú gostou! A idéia que tú me deu foi ótima. Realmente o Neville vai ser o Mike no "meu" seriado. Mas ele só entra na temporada 8 ou 9. Então é só esperar.

**Lis**: Sua maldosa! Tú não leu?! Tú vai ver! Eu te pego na saída!!

Bom, galera, eu vou viajar. Vou pra casa da minha mãe no interiorzão de São Paulo, e só volto depois do Natal, lá pelo dia 26 ou 27. São 650 km de distância, e lá é lugar quente pra xuxu. A feira livre é feita a noite, sabia? É tão quente que as frutas e verduras devem estragar no sol.

Então o capítulo 3, só vai sair depois disso. Só pra adiantar algo, o episódio se chama AQUELE COM O DEDÃO.

E aqui vai um prewiew:

"- Havia US$ 500 a mais na minha conta! – diz Luna.

- Os vassalos de Satanás atacam novamente! – berra Draco."


	3. EPISÓDIO 3: AQUELE COM O DEDÃO

EPISÓDIO 3 – AQUELE COM O DEDÃO

No Central Perk, Luna entra e encontra os amigos no usual sofá.

- Oi pessoal.

- Oi Luna. – diz alguns.

Ela se aproxima do balcão, para pedir um café.

- Como foi? – pergunta Harry.

- Não foi muito bom. Ele me levou até o metrô e disse: "Deviamos fazer isto de novo."

Todos fazem um gemido de lamento, menos Ginny, que tinha um ar de incompreensão. Ela entrega uma xícara de café para Luna.

- O quê? "Deviamos fazer isto de novo." Isso não é bom?

- "Deviamos fazer isto de novo" na verdade, significa "Jamais vai me ver pelado." – responde Hermione.

Ginny anda até o sofá.

- Desde quando? – ela pergunta.

- Desde sempre. – responde seu irmão. – É a linguagem dos encontros. Como: "não é você", significa "É você."

- Ou "Você é legal", significa "Vou sair com alcólatras, e reclamar deles pra você."- diz Draco.

- Ou "Acho que deveríamos ver outras pessoas" significa "Há, há, já estou saindo." – diz Luna.

- E todo mundo sabe disto? – pergunta Ginny novamente.

- Oh, yeah. Amortece o choque. – diz Ron.

- Sabe, é como quando você é pequeno, e seus pais põe seu cachorro pra dormir, e lhe dizem que o mandaram pra uma fazenda. – diz Draco.

- É engraçado. Nossos pais realmente mndaram nosso cachorro para uma fazenda. – afirma Harry.

- Oh, Harry...? – Hermione tenta.

- O quê? Alô? A fazenda dos Millner em Connecticut? – Hermione olha pra ele concordando. – A fazenda deles era linda. Tinha cavalos e coelhinhos que ele podia perseguir... e era... – todos o encaram com olhares de pena. – Oh, Meu Deus! Chi-chi!

X

So no one told you life was gonna be this way (five claps)

Então ninguém te falou que a vida era dessa forma

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

Seu trabalho é uma piada, você está sem dinheiro, seu novo amor chegando ao fim

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

É como se você estivesse sempre em segunda marcha

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...  
Quando não foi seu dia, sua semana, seu mês, ou até mesmo seu ano, mas

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

(When the rain starts to fall)

(Quando começar chover)

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

(Like I've been there before)

(Como estive lá antes)

I'll be there for you

Eu estarei lá por você

('Cause you're there for me too)

(Porque você também esteve lá por mim)

X

X

No apartamento da frente de Hermione, Ron ajuda Draco a ensaiar.

- Como é saber que está prestes a morrer? – diz Ron.

- Diretor, em cinco minutos, a minha dor vai acabar. Mas você viverá com o peso de ter mandado um homem honesto... para a morte.

Ron o olha sorrindo.

- Isso foi muito bom!

- É? Obrigado! Continua, continua...

- Então, o que quer de mim, Dimon... hein? – Ron é pessimo.

Draco o olha, ri e continua:

- Só quero voltar para a minha cela. Porque lá, eu posso fumar.

- Então fume aí!

Draco pega um cigarro no maço, que estava no criado-mudo e põe na boca. Ele pega o isqueiro, e na hora de acender, ele o lança longe. Ele o pega, tendo o olhar divertido de Ron em cima dele, acende o cigarro, traga e, em seguida começa a tossir.

- É por isso que Dimon fuma dentro da cela... sozinho.

- O quê? – ele mantem a mão aberta.

- Relaxe a mão, solte o pulso. – Draco deixa a mão cair, parecendo um pouco "gay".

- Não tanto.

- Hey! – diz Draco ofendido.

- Tente tragar.

Draco traga, mas ele faz caretas, e solta a fumaça parecendo enojado.

- Okay, me dá o cigarro. – pede Ron.

- Eu não vou te dar o cigarro.

- Tá tudo bem. Você quer o papel ou não? – Draco lhe entrega. – Okay, não pense nele como um cigarro. Pense nele como a coisa que está faltando na sua mão. Quando está com ele, você sente que está bem, que está completo.

- Sente falta?

- Não muito. Agora vamos fumar. – ele põe o cigarro na boca e traga. – Oh, meu Deus! – ele exclama, soltando a fumaça, delirando de prazer.

- Ron, me dá isso!

- Não. Você tem opções. Você pode fumar assim. – ele começa a demonstrar as várias maneiras de como segurar o cigarro.

- Ron... - Ron foge, correndo para a cozinha. – Me dá o cigarro!

- Tá, você tenta. – ele entrega o cigarro.

- Obrigado. Okay, que tal assim? – ele fuma novamente, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos, com eles abertos. Desta vez, ele solta a fumaça, sem fazer careta.

- Nada mal. – diz Ron. – Okay, agora quando terminar, seria legal você agitar. Agitar. – ele faz um movimento como se jogasse a cinza do cigarro fora. – Agitar.

Draco faz aquilo, rindo, entendendo.

- Tudo bem. Continue praticando, e... eu... vou abrir o sofá-cama.

X

No Central Perk, Ron, Draco, Hermione e Harry conversam no sofá. Discutem como medir o tamanho do orgão reprodutor masculino.

- Achei que fosse do tamanho do pé. – diz Draco.

- Não, dizem que é da mesma distância do dedão até o dedo indicador do cara. – diz Hermione.

Na hora, os três homens olham para seus respectivos dedos. E comparam um com os outros.

- Isso é ridiculo! – exclama Ron.

Harry olhando para suas duas mãos, pergunta:

- Pode ser qualquer dedão? – ele junta os dois dedos indicadores.

- Eu fico com a teoria do pé. – diz Draco, frustrado.

Ginny aparece com uma bandeja cheia de copos e xícaras.

- Não me falem. Não me falem. – ela pede. – Capuccino sem cafeína para Ron. – e lhe entrega.

Ela continua:

- Café puro para Harry.

- Chá quente para Draco.

- Chá gelado para Hermione.

Ela dá um sorriso largo.

- Estou ficando craque nisso.

Todos concordam.

- Claro!

- Excelente!

- Bom pra mim! – Ginny exclama, e vira as costas, na direção do balcão.

Neste momento, os quatro trocam os pedidos. Ginny errou em tudo.

Luna aparece, resmungando para si mesma. Todos se entreolham, achando aquilo bem esquisito.

- Tudo bem, Luna? – pergunta Ron.

- Eu só... não vale... é o meu banco. – ela diz parecendo confusa.

- O que eles fizeram com você? – pergunta Hermione.

- Não vale a pena... certo... eu fui até o correio e peguei aquele tal de... "extrato." – Luna parece furiosa, como se o extrato fosse algo maligno.

- Calma! – pede Harry, rapidamente.

Luna suspira.

- Havia US$ 500 a mais na minha conta.

- Os vassalos de Satanás atacam novamente. – exclama Draco, se levantando do sofá.

- Agora eu tenho que falar com eles e lidar com isso.

- Como assim, Lu? Embolsa a grana. – sugere Ron.

- Ela não é minha. Eu não ganhei, se eu ficar com ela, será como roubar.

Ginny aparece atrás dela entregando uma xícara de café para Luna, atenta na conversa:

- Se gastar, será como fazer compras.

- Ok, mas... – continua Luna. -... digamos que eu compre lindos pares de sapatos. Sabem o que eu vou ouvir quando usá-los? "La-dra! La-dra! La-dra!" Mesmo que eu fique feliz, e... dê pulinos de alegria, eu vou ouvir: "Pega-ladra! Pega-ladra! Pega-ladra!"

- Nós entendemos, querida. – diz Hermione, para fazê-la parar.

- Eu jamais aproveitaria. Seria como uma dívida cármica eterna.

Hermione olha para Ron, e ele está sentado no braço do sofá, com o corpo virado no encosto, como se pegasse algo atrás dele.

- Ron, o que foi? – ela o puxa de volta. – O que está fazendo?

Ele se volta para ela, tendo a boca cheia, forçando um sorriso. Sem aguentar, ele abre a boca soltando fumaça de cigarro.

Todos reclamam.

- Ah, não!

- Não, Ron!

Ele confessa:

- Tô fumando! Tô fumando!

- Não acredito. – diz Luna. – Você tava indo tão bem nesses três anos.

- E isto é a minha recompensa. – ele se defende.

- Espere. – diz Harry. – Pense como você ficou da última vez que parou. Esquece você. Pense no que nós passamos.

- Okay, desta vez... eu não vou parar.

Todos protestam.

- Apague.

- Apague agora, Ron.

- Tá, tá, tá! – ele joga o cigarro dentro da xícara de Luna.

- Ah, não! – ela olha para a xícara. – Agora não posso mais beber!

Hermione pega sua bolsa na poltrona, pronta pra sair.

- Certo, vou me arrumar. Eu tenho um encontro.

- É o Allan de novo? – Ginny pergunta. – Como estão as coisas?  
- Muito bem, sabe? Ele é legal. Está bem divertido.

- Quando vamos conhecer o cara? – pergunta Ron.

- Hmmm. – Hermione parece pensar. – Deixar eu ver... hoje é segunda... então, nunca!

Todos voltam a protestar.

- Não, não! – ela exclama. – Não depois do que vocês fizeram com Steve.

- Como assim? – diz Draco. - Nós adoramos o _SSSteve_. _SSSteve_ era tão _sssexy_.

Todos gargalham. Hermione o olha furiosa.

- _Desssculpa_. – ele diz pra ela.

- Olha, - ela diz. – eu nem sei o que sinto por ele, tá? Me deixem descobrir primeiro.

- E então aí, vamos conhecê-lo? – pergunta Ginny.

- Hmmm. Não! "_Sssem chanccce_!" – ela exclama, saindo.

Ron olhava para sua mão, reparando ainda as distâncias dos dedos.

- Ron, - diz Harry. – esquece.

X

No Tridium, Hermione e outra cozinheira conversam.

- Por que eu deveria apresentá-los? Eu o levo para casa e em cinco minutos, eles acabam com o cara. Parecem coiotes torturando o mais fraco do bando.

- Ouça., - diz a amiga. – Como alguém que já se deu muito mal na vida, tenho que te dizer, que isso não é tão terrível. São seus amigos, só querem o seu bem.

- Eu queria ao menos um encontro com um cara que eles gostassem. – ela diz, arrumando um prato.

- Tem que admitir que a chance de isso acontecer é bem menor se não conhecerem o cara.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Se importa se eu choramingar um pouco?

- Choramingue.

- Ehe, ehe, ehe, ehe, ehe. – ela finge chorar. – Tudo bem, terminei.

X

No dia seguinte, todos esperam no apartamento de Hermione.

Draco tem um prato de bolo na mão. Harry está vendo uma foto na sua carteira.

- Esquece Harry. – diz Draco.

- Você não conhecia Chi-chi.

Hermione berra do quarto.

- Vocês prometem?

- Nós prometemos. – diz Harry.

- Sim, vamos nos comportar. – diz Ginny.

Hermione aparece na sala usando um vestido floral.

- Ron, promete se comportar?

Ron, do lado de fora da janela, na varanda, faz um sinal de "eu juro", como o dos escoteiros.

Começa a chover, e Ron bate no vidro, para todos verem que está chovendo, e que ele quer entrar.

- Você pode entrar, mas o seu amiguinho com filtro, tem que ficar aí fora! – Draco exclama.

Ron bufa, mas não entra no apartamento. Ele encontra a tampa da churrasqueira, que está ao seu lado na varanda, e se cobre com ela.

Luna entra no apartamento, sem bater a porta e sem cumprimentar ninguém. Senta no sofá, tendo um papel nas mãos.

- "Cara Srta. Lovegood. – ela começa a ler alto. – Obrigada por nos avisar sobre o nosso erro. Creditamos na sua conta US$ 500. Desculpe algum inconveniente, e esperamos que aceite este telefone bola...

E ela tire um telefone em formato de bola de futebol americano da bolsa.

- ... como brinde". Vocês acreditam? Agora eu tenho US$ 1000, e um telefone bola.

- Que banco é esse? – Ginny pergunta, pegando o papel na mão.

O interfone toca.

- É ele. – diz Hermione, indo até o aparelho. – Quem é?

- _Allan._ – sai a voz no auto-falante.

- Ron, ele chegou! – Draco grita.

Ron joga o cigarro fora, e põe a tampa de volta na churrasqueira.

- Estou bem? – Hermione pergunta para Harry.

Ele aponta para o vestido:

- Mais um botão.

Ela abre mais um botão do vestido.

– FECHADO! **erH**- berra Harry. – Que tal fechado?

- Não sabia. – diz ela, envergonhada.

- Aham. – ele não acredita.

Allan bate a porta.

- Por favor! – pede Hermione. – Sejam bonzinhos. Pensem no quanto vocês gostam de mim.

Ela abre a porta e um homem alto de cavanhaque e um terno claro entra.

- Allan, este é o pessoal. – ela os apresenta. – Pessoal, este é o Allan.

- Oi. – diz Allan. – Ouvi falar muito de _vocccêsss_!

Todos gargalham, inclusive Hermione e ele.

X

Horas depois, Hermione leva Allan até a porta.

- Te ligo amanhã.

Ele desce as escadas, e ela fecha a porta. Se vira na direção dos amigos todos sentados no sofá.

- Okay, podem começar o fuzilamento. Quem quer começar?

Todos se entreolham, sérios, em silêncio.

- Eu começo. – diz Harry. Hermione dobra os braços diante do peito, aguardando. – Bem... vamos começar com o jeito que ele cutucou o... eu não posso... não consigo... nós adoramos ele.

Todos se levantam, gritando e afirmando ao mesmo tempo o quanto gostaram dele.

- O quê? Esperem, vocês gostaram de alguém que eu estou saindo? – pergunta Hermione.

Todos confirmam.

- É sim.

- A brincadeira da pimenta. – diz Ginny.

- Nunca mais vou olhar da mesma maneira para uma azeitona. – diz Draco.

- E vocês notaram? – Ginny diz, fazendo a posição da mão falando da distância dos dedos novamente.

Os homens abaixam a cabeça, desgostosos.

- Sabem o que eu achei legal? – diz Ron. – O sorriso torto dele.

- Igual o homem do sapato! – exclama Luna.

- Que sapato? – pergunta Harry.

- Da canção de ninar. "Havia um cara torto/ com um sorriso torto/ E morava no sapato/ que nem um carrapato..."

Todos dão um sorriso de incompreensão.

- Então... – diz Harry, ignorando-a -... eu acho que Allan será a base de comparação para seus futuros namorados.

- Que futuros namorados? – diz Ginny. – Acho que ele pode ser o sortudo.

- Jura? – diz Hermione.

- Eu casaria com ele só por causa da imitação do Severo Snape.

Ron começa a gargalhar. Draco continua:

- Sabe que eu vou fazer isso nas festas, né?

Draco começa a andar diferente, com uma expressão maligna no rosto.

Harry, rindo com uma garrafa de suco na mão, diz:

- Sabe o que mais gostei nele?

- O quê? – todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- O jeito que ele me faz sentir. – responde.

Todos concordam, e se encostam no sofá, pensando. Hermione ri e dá de ombros. Melhor que nada!

X

No Central Perk, Hermione está sentada no balcão, lendo um revista, e tomando café, quando entram Harry, Draco, Ron e Ginny.

Todos usavam roupas e bonés de beiseball, inclusive Ginny. Parecem tristes e cabisbaixos.

- Como foi o jogo? – ela pergunta.

- Bem... – diz Harry.

- GANHAMOS! – os quatro gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Legal. – diz ela, rindo. – Só uma coisa, como isso foi possível?

- Allan! – Ron responde.

- Ele foi inacreditável! – diz Harry. – Ele parecia o Pernalonga no desenho em que ele jogava em todas as posições. Na primeira base, Allan... na segunda base, Allan...

Ginny dá a volta no balcão, e pega uma garrafa de água:

- Ele nos fez jogar como um time de verdade.

- Yeah, nós ensinamos aqueles joalheiros hassídicos a jogar beiseball! – exclamou Draco.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – pergunta Hermione. - As vezes, vocês não acham que o Allan...

- O quê? – Ron pergunta.

- Sei lá. Um pouco... "Allan demais"?

- Isso é impossivel. – diz Ginny. – Ele jamais seria "Allan demais".

- O que mais gostamos nele é o seu jeito Allan de ser. – diz Harry, feliz.

Draco levanta as sobrancelhas:

- Eu poderia beber um galão de "Allan".

Todos gargalham. Menos Hermione.

X

Numa rua de Nova Yorque, Luna anda até uma senhora sentada na calçada, ao lado de um carrinho de supermercado cheio de bugigangas. Claramente, uma mendiga.

- Oi, Lizzy. – diz Luna, se aproximando.

- Oi, maluquinha. – diz ela, não muito contente.

- Trouxe sopa de letrinhas. – Luna diz, entregando um potinho.

- Tirou as vogais? – a mendiga pergunta.

- Sim, mais deixei os "y". Sabe, deixa um sabor mais exótico. E te trouxe outra coisa.

- Tostines?

- Não, mas você quer US$ 1000 e um telefone bola?

- O quê? – Lizzy pergunta.

Luna lhe entrega um envelope e coloca o telefone no carrinho dela.

- Meu Deus, é dinheiro de verdade! – ela diz olhando o que tem dentro do envelope.

- Eu sei.

- Maluquinha, o que você tá fazendo? – tentando devolver o envelope.

- Fique com ele, eu não quero.

- Preciso de dar alguma coisa em troca.

- Não, tá tudo bem.

- Quer meu chapeuzinho de alumínio? – ela lhe entrega um negocio que parece uma toca com um bico na frente.

- Não, você vai precisar dele. Tudo bem mesmo, juro.

- Por favor, quero retribuir.

- Okay, já sei. Me pague um refrigerante e ficamos quites. Okay?

- Okay. – Lizzy diz.

X

No escritório de Ron, ele trabalha na sua baia.

Ele aperta alguns comandos no computador, pára, olha para os lados e abre a primeira gaveta da mesa. Tira de dentro um cigarro aceso em um cinzeiro, leva a boca, fuma e o devolve, fechando a gaveta.

Abre uma segunda gaveta, tirando de dentro um spray de odores para disfarçar o cheiro, e um ventilador de mão e solta a fumaça. Em seguida, joga na boca um spray de garganta.

Ele digita algo no computador novamente. Olha para os lados, mais uma vez fuma, e guarda o cigarro na gaveta. Só que desta vez, ele sem prestar atenção, solta a fumaça usando o ventilador e o spray de garganta, e joga na boca, o spray de ambiente.

Tosse várias vezes, e tenta refrescar a lingua com o ventilador de mão.

X

Luna pega o refrigerante numa barraquinha de cachorro quente.

- Fique com o troco. – diz Lizzy para o atendente.

- Obrigado, Lizzy. – agradece Luna.

- Quer um pretzel? – ela oferece.

- Não, estou bem. Obrigado.

- Até mais. – Lizzy vai embora rapidinho com seu carrinho.

Luna abre a lata de refrigerante barato e pára prestando atenção em algo dentro da lata, junto com o líquido.

X

- Um dedão? – pergunta Harry horrorizado.

Luna confirma com a cabeça.

Todos fazem cara de nojo.

- Eu sei. – ela diz ainda com a lata na mão. – Abri e lá estava ele flutuando, este... pequeno "carona".

- Talvez seja uma promoção. Tipo "colecione os cinco." – diz Draco.

- Alguém quer ver? – pergunta Luna.

- Não. – todos gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Ron acende um cigarro. Todos protestam de forma desordenada.

- Não faça isso.

- Apague.

- Ah, não.

- Isso é pior que o dedão. – diz Ginny.

- Isso é injusto. – ele exclama, injuriado.

- Por que é injusto? – pergunta Hermione.

- Eu tenho um vício. Grande coisa! Como se o estalar de dedos do Draco não fosse chato. O Harry pronunciando as palavras direito. Mione que grunhe quando ri. Que diabos é isso? Aceito tudo isso. Por que não podem me aceitar assim?

Todos ficam em silêncio, se entreolham, embaraçados. Ron não aguenta ficar quieto:

- Estalar os dedos incomoda todo mundo?

- Bem... Eu viveria sem isso. – diz Ginny.

- Incomoda um pouco ou é igual como Luna quando come cabelo? – ele pergunta de novo.

Luna, ao ouvir isso, larga o cabelo que tinha na boca.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele. Eu acho adorável! – diz Harry.

- Você acha "adorável" mesmo. – diz Ron.

Hermione ri e grunhe do jeito que Ron tinha dito. Harry se defende.

- Não há nada de errado em se falar corretamente.

- De fato, não há. – Ginny diz, Harry a encara bravo. – Acho melhor eu voltar pro trabalho.

- Isso, ou podemos beber o que realmente pedimos. – diz Luna.

Ginny arregala os olhos.

- Tirou o cabelo da boca e colocou as luvas de boxe! – ela exclama.

Todos começam a discutir, e Ron sai dali fumando, rindo sozinho.

X

- Já saiu com alguém que seus amigos gostassem? – perguntou Hermione para a amiga, no Tridium.

- Não.

- Okay. Estou saindo com um cara que meus amigos gostam.

- Estamos falando dos coiotes? Muito bem, uma vaca sobreviveu.

- Não é incrível? Mas quer saber, eu não sinto "a coisa". Eles sentem "a coisa", eu não.

- Querida, - diz a amiga. – você sempre deveria sentir "a coisa". Se sente isso sobre o cara, termine com ele.

- Vai ser difícil.

- Ele é grandinho. Vai superar.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – diz Hermione. – Estou preocupada com os outros cinco.

X

No Central Perk, Ron está sentado no sofá, fumando, enquanto Harry e Draco tentam convence-lo do contrário.

- Não respeita seu corpo? – diz Draco.

- Não vê o que está fazendo? – pergunta Harry.

- Olha aqui, estou cheio de vocês com esse papo de efisema, câncer e doença do coração. É o seguinte, fumar é bacana e sabem disso.

Ginny no balcão, está com o telefone na mão.

- Ron, Allan quer falar com você.

- Verdade? Quer? – ele se levanta, e pega o aparelho. – E aí, cara? Como vai?... Ela falou pra você? – ele olha para Ginny, que sorri triunfante. -... De vez em quando... é, sim, agora... Não é tão... É verdade... Nunca tinham me falado isso antes... Então, valeu. – e desliga. E joga o cigarro no cinzeiro, voltando a sentar no sofá.

- Deus, ele é bom. – diz Ginny.

Harry está a sua frente impressionado.

- Imagine se fosse mulher...

- É...

De repente, ela chacoalha a cabeça, percebendo a besteira que falou.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, Luna, Draco e Harry assistem "Carneirinho" na TV. Sabem aquela senhora que usa um fantoche como se fosse um carneiro? Pois é, ela.

- Costeleta de carneiro! – grita Ron.

Harry, sentado a seu lado, o olha.

- Que meia velha. – diz Ron, novamente. – Use uma meia na mão por 30 anos, e ela também vai falar!

- Acho que é hora de trocar o adesivo de nicotina de alguém.

Hermione chega.

- Hey. – diz Ginny.

- Cadê o Draco? – ela pergunta.

- Ele comeu meu último chiclete, então eu o matei. – diz Ron. – Acha que eu fiz mal?

- Acho que tá no apê dele. – diz Ginny.

- Okay. – ela diz, e vai até lá.

- Pronto. – Harry diz, terminando de por o adesivo.

- Uh! – exclama Ron. – Agora estou delirando de prazer!

Luna está sentada no chão, olhando para um biscoito na sua mão.

- Lu, vai comer o resto? – ela não responde. – Luna?

- Alguém vai querer o resto desse biscoito? – ela pergunta.

- Hey, talvez eu queira. – diz Harry.

- Desculpe. – ela diz. – A fábrica de refrigerante me deu US$ 7000 pelo dedão.

- US$ 7000?

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Quando eu vim pra cá, pisei num chiclete. – ela continua: - O que aconteceu com o universo?

Hermione aparece com Draco, que usava só um roupão, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- O que foi? – ele pergunta.

- Nada. – ela diz. – Só acho legal quando ficamos todos juntos.

- Seria mais legal, se eu tivesse vestindo minha cueca. – ele diz, sentando no sofá.

- Ah, Draco... – ela diz apontando para as pernas abertas dele.

- Oh! – ele diz, a fechando rapidamente.

Hermione desliga a TV. Todo munda protesta.

- Por favor, precisamos conversar.

- Espere, eu estou tendo um "déjà-vu". – Luna diz a olhando. – Não estou, não.

- Certo, precisamos conversar. – ela repete.

- É isso! – Luna exclama.

- É sobre o Allan. – diz Hermione.

- Falando nele, fala pra ele que vamos na Feira da Renascença semana que vem. – diz Ginny. Todos confirmam.

- Tem algo que devem saber. É tão difícil falar isto... Eu resolvi romper com Allan.

Todos os cinco ficam surpresos.

- Tem outra pessoa? – pergunta Harry.

- Não, não. As coisas mudam. As pessoas mudam. – ela diz.

- Nós não mudamos . – diz Ginny.

- É isso? Acabou? Assim? – pergunta Draco.

- Sabe, basta baixar a guarda, gostar da pessoa e... e... – Luna põe uma mecha de cabelo na boca.

- Posso continuar fingindo. – diz Hermione.

- Okay. – confirma Ron. Todos concordam com ele.

- Não. Não seria justo comigo. Não seria justo com Allan. Não seria justo com vocês.

- Quem quer justiça? Quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. – diz Harry.

- Sinto muito. – ela diz, parecendo sincera.

- Ah, ela sente muito. Estou me sentindo melhor agora. – diz um Ron bravo.

- Não acredito. – diz Ginny. – Com o Natal se aproximando eu ia apresentá-lo a minha família.

- Vou conhecer outro cara. Haverá outros iguais a ele. – ela diz.

- Oh, yeah.

- Até parece.

- Vocês vão ficar bem? – Hermione pergunta.

- Vamos ficar bem. Só precisamos de um tempo. – diz Harry.

- Eu entendo. – ela diz, levantando as sobrancelhas.

X

- Uau! – exclama Allan.

- Sinto muito. – Hermione diz.

- É, eu também. Mas estou um pouco aliviado.

- Aliviado?

- Eu me diverti muito com você, mas... eu não suporto seus amigos.

Hermione abre a boca de choque.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, todos estão à mesa, tomando sorvete.

- Lembra quando fomos ao Central Park e alugamos os barcos? – Ginny pergunta. – Foi tão divertido.

- Ele remava como um viking. – Harry diz com uma colher na mão.

Hermione entra em casa.

- Oi. – ela diz.

Todos lhe dão um oi sem graça.

- Como foi? – Harry pergunta a ela.

- Você sabe...

- Ele perguntou da gente? – Luna pergunta.

- Hmmm. – Hermione acha melhor mentir. – Disse que vai sentir muita falta de vocês.

Todos gemem de tristeza.

- Teve um dia duro, né? – diz Harry pra ela.

- Você nem imagina. – ela diz.

- Vem cá. – ele diz, fazendo massagem nas têmporas dela.

Todos ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ron se levanta.

- Chega. Eu vou comprar cigarros.

Todos protestam.

- Não importa. Não importa.O jogo acabou. Eu sou fraco. Eu preciso fumar. Eu preciso fumar. – e sai pela porta.

Luna dá um grito:

- Se nunca mais fumar, eu te dou US$ 7000!

- PAREI DE FUMAR! – Ron volta correndo.

X

**N/A:** Pronto galera. O episódio já tava pronto antes de eu viajar, só precisava ser betado. Voltei de viagem ontem (dia 28) e já betei.

Ah, a imitação do Severo Snape foi idéia minha. Ainda acredito que Snape não é nenhum traidor.** "EU ACREDITO EM SEVERO SNAPE".**

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS:**

**CISSY: **Qual o nome do seu cachorro? Quem sabe ele entra na história? E ah, a Ginny não é infantil, ela é uma bebezona mimada!!!

**DANI B. : **Acho que te mandei uma MP, e eu também sou apaixonada por Lost. E completamente apaixonada pelo Sawyer. Acho que vou mudar meu nome de Annabelle Potter para Sra. James "Sawyer" Ford. O que acha? Ah, acho que vou enlouquecer até 7 de fevereiro! Se matarem o Sawyer, juro que nunca mais vejo Lost.

**LIS: **Love of my life!!! Que bom que tú gostou. Bom, o Pépe ainda tá mal, continuo indo em Lan Houses. O chato é que tenho que formatar o pobre coitado. Vou ter que baixar tudo de novo, de anti-virus ao msn. De win-zip ao emule. Do torrent ao TVU Player. É chato pra cacete. E vou ter que fazer isso até 7 de fevereiro! Que é quando volta o Lost!!!

No próximo episódio: **AQUELE COM GEORGE STEPHANOPOULOS**

"- Luna, sua vez.

- Okay, okay. Se eu fosse onipotente por um dia, ia querer a paz mundial, acabar com a fome, preservar a floresta tropical... e peitos maiores.

- Puxa, eu ia dizer isso. – diz Harry."

X


	4. EPISÓDIO 4: AQUELE COM GEORGE STEPANOPO

**EPISÓDIO 4 – AQUELE COM GEORGE STEPHANOPOULOS**

No Central Perk, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Draco e Hermione conversam.

- Luna? – Hermione dizendo a ela que é sua vez.

- Okay, okay. – ela começa. - Se eu fosse onipotente por um dia, ia querer a paz mundial, acabar com a fome, preservar a Floresta Tropical... e peitos maiores.

- Puxa, eu ia dizer isso! – exclama Harry. – Draco, e você?

- Se eu fosse onipotente por um dia, me tornaria onipotente pra sempre. – ele diz, pretensioso.

Ginny chacoalha a cabeça.

- Tsc, tsc. Sempre tem um cara: "Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido, pediria mais três."

Ron entra no café. Todos o cumprimentam.

- Hey, Ron. – Hermione resolve perguntar. – O que faria se fosse onipotente?

- Eu me mataria. – ele responde.

- O quê? – ela não entende.

- Olha, se o pequeno Ron morresse, eu não teria porque viver.

- Ron, eu sou onipotente. – declara Harry.

Ron deixa o queixo cair.

- Jura?

Harry se levanta, rindo. Exatamente o que ele pensava, Ron tinha confundido com impotente.

Ron continua:

- Harry, me desculpa. – Ele se vira para Draco e Luna. – Eu não fazia idéia. Achei que fosse uma pergunta teórica.

X

Hermione e Harry no Central Perk vêem Luna dormir no sofá.

- Como ela consegue? – diz Hermione impressionada.

- Não consigo dormir em público. – diz Harry. – Bibliotecas, vôos, cinemas...

- Você dormiu no Grand Canyon.

- Mamãe e papai nunca nos levaram no Grand Canyon.

Hermione chacoalha a cabeça: levaram sim.

- Mamãe e papai nos levaram no Grand Canyon?

- Olhe pra ela. Parece tão tranquila.

- É.

Eles a observam por alguns segundos. Luna acorda no susto, assustando os dois.

- O quê? – ela vê os dois ao lado dela. – Oi.

- Tá tudo bem. – diz Harry. – Você pegou no sono de novo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – pergunta Hermione.

- Não dormi ontem a noite. – Luna explica. - Vovó tá com namorado novo. E eles se sentem inseguros na cama. E são surdos. Então, vivem dizendo como estão se divertindo. Vocês não fazem idéia de como eles gritam.

- Se quiser, pode ficar comigo e Ginny esta noite.

Ela confirma com a cabeça.

Ron e Draco entram no café.

-... 95, 96,97! Eu não disse? O apê fica a menos de cem passos daqui. –diz Draco.

- Você está com muito tempo livre. – diz Ron. – Hey, está aí o aniversariante! Dá uma olhada.

Ron se senta no sofá ao lado de Harry, lhe colocando na mão um pedaço de papel.

- Ingressos para o hóquei. Rangers versus Pinguins. Hoje no Garden. Vamos levar você. – diz Draco.

- Feliz aniversário, cara! Adoramos você. – diz Ron, dando um beijo no rosto de Harry.

- Engraçado, meu aniversário foi há sete meses.

- E daí? – pergunta Draco.

- E então, sobrou um ingresso e não sabiam qual dos dois ia levar alguém.

- O pessimista eterno. – diz Draco.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclama Harry, com o ingresso na mão. – Hoje é dia 20? 20 de outubro?

- Esperava que não se lembrasse. – diz Hermione.

- O que tem hoje? – pergunta Ron.

- Faltam onze dias para o Halloween? As melhores fantasias já acabaram? – brinca Draco.

- Hoje é o dia que eu e a Carol, pela primeira vez, consumamos nosso relacionamento físico. – Ron o olha sem entender. – O sexo.

Agora Ron arregala os olhos, olhando para Hermione.

- Você contou pra sua irmã?

- Acredite, eu contei pra todo mundo. – continua Harry, agora triste. – Sabe... melhor eu não ir. Vou pra casa pensar na minha ex-mulher e sua amante lésbica.

Harry devolve o ingresso e se levanta,.

- Que se dane o jogo! Vamos todos fazer isto!

Harry segue para a porta, e Ron e Draco correm atrás dele.

- Vamos Harry. – diz Draco. – Você, eu, Ron, gelo, noite de agito. – ele finge socar a barriga de Harry, repetida vezes.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não tenho idéia. – se defende Draco.

- Vamos, Harry. – pede Ron.

- Tá, isso pode me ajudar a esquecer. – diz ele. – Prometem me comprar aquele dedo de papelão?

Eles confirmam que sim.

Ginny aparece correndo do fundo do café com um envelope nas mãos.

- Vejam! Meu primeiro salário!

Todos batem palmas, felizes por ela.

- Olhem, está escrito meu nome! Oi, eu!

- Eu lembro quando recebi meu primeiro salário. – diz Luna. - Uma mina desabou e morreram oito pessoas.

- Trabalhou numa mina? – pergunta Hermione.

- Não, em um Jack in the Box. Porque? – ela responde.

- Não é emocionante? – começa Ginny. – Eu mereço isto. Eu limpei mesas pra isso, esquentei leite por isso, e totalmente...

Ela abre o envelope e vê o valor.

-... Não valeu a pena. Quem é INSS? Por que pegou meu dinheiro? O que? Draco, veja isso.

Draco pega o envelope e olha o valor.

- Não é tão ruim! – ele passa para Ron.

- Legal para o primeiro emprego. – passa para Harry.

- Pode muito bem viver com isso. – diz ele, passando para Luna.

- Oh, yeah! – ela exclama.

- A propósito, - continua Harry. – você nos serviu muito bem hoje.

Ele coloca a mão no bolso e todos fazem o mesmo juntando dinheiro para dar a ela como gorjeta. Ginny, chateada, vai para trás do balcão.

- Hóquei! – grita Harry.

Draco e Ron gritam em concordância:

- Hóquei! – e seguem na direção da porta.

Antes de a atravessarem, três mulheres chiques e bem vestidas cheias de sacolas entram e passam por eles.

Os três olham aquela cena estranha, e eles gritam lembrando:

- Hóquei!

Uma das três mulheres grita:

- Ginny!

Ginny se vira e as vê.

- Oh, meu Deus!

As três levantam as mãos e gritam. Ginny faz o mesmo e em seguida as abraça.

Hermione olhando para aquilo, diz a Luna:

- Eu juro que eu vi pássaros fazendo isso no Reino Selvagem do Animal Planet.

Ginny, super feliz, fala com as amigas:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Fomos fazer compras, e sua mãe falou que estava trabalhando aqui, e é verdade! – diz uma das amigas, Kiki.

Uma loira alta com um tailleur azul, coque no alto da cabeça e um ar de desdém, solta:

- Olhe pra você de avental! Parece que está numa peça de teatro. – ela é Joanne.

Ginny olha pra a primeira que gritou, que tem um barrigão de grávida.

- Olhe pra você, Leslie! Você está enorme! Não acredito!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou um duplex.

- Kiki, você tá fenomenal! Você perdeu muito peso...

Ginny olha para Joanne, que estava atrás de Kiki. Ela fazia gestos com o dedo indicador dentro da boca, informando que ela forçava vomito. Ou seja, bulimia.

- E você... realmente parece que o tempo passou. – ela se vira para Joanne. – E você como está?

- Adivinhe quem vai virar sócia do meu pai? – ela diz, e aponta para si mesma.

As quatro, novamente com as mãos levantadas, gritam de forma estridente. Hermione e Luna que assistiam aquilo, até fechavam os olhos com o barulho irritante.

- E já que estamos contando novidades... – e Kiki mostra o dedo anelar com uma enorme aliança de noivado.

As quatro gritam novamente.

Luna não resiste a uma brincadeira:

- Olhe, eu tenho cotovelos!

Ela e Hermione imitam o gesto das outras. Levantam as mãos e gritam.

Ginny e as três amigas as encaram bravas. E Luna e Hermione disfarçam, olhando para o outro lado.

X

Harry, Draco e Ron, que usa uma camisa dos New York Rangers, andam pelas ruas de Nova Yorque, a caminho do Madison Square Garden, a casa do Rangers.

Draco e Ron brincam com uma latinha no chão, passando-a um para o outro como se fosse uma puck.

- McTaw cruza e passa para Leech. – diz Draco.

- Leech recebe e passa para Messier. – replica Ron, passando a lata para Harry.

Harry não prestando a mínima atenção para eles, e pára para observar uma vitrine.

Draco vendo aquilo, faz uma observação:

- Tempo para Messier olhar sapatos femininos.

- Carol estava usando uma bota igual a essa na noite em que... – Harry começa, enquanto Draco faz caretas para Ron, obviamente de saco cheio daquela conversa. -... você sabe. Aliás, ela nem tirou a bota. Nós... – Draco bufa, entediado. - ... Desculpa.

Eles voltam a andar. Ron volta a comentar sobre a defesa dos Rangers.

- Não acredito que Keenam..

Harry pára, e resmunga:

- Ops!

- O quê? – pergunta Ron.

- A banca de pêssegos. – responde Harry.

- Ãnh? – Draco não entende.

- A banca de pêssegos. Naquela noite, comemos... – explica Harry.

- Pêssegos? – pergunta Ron.

- Na verdade, nectarinas. Mas basicamente...

-... Poderia ter sido pêssegos. – termina Draco.

Harry continua:

- Depois nos vestimos e eu a levei até... – e aponta para algo na calçada. -... o ponto de ônibus.

Uma mulher passa entre eles.

- A bunda dela é igual a da Carol. – repara Ron.

Draco e Harry encaram Ron.

- O quê? – ele tenta se defender. – Não estamos tentando lembrar?

X

No Central Perk, Ginny conversa com as amigas sentadas numa das mesinhas perto das janelas.

- Vamos, - ela começa. – me contem tudo.

- Bem, a maior fofoca ainda é sobre você ter deixado Barry no altar. – diz Kiki.

- Uh... – Ginny geme, sem graça.

- Muito bem, - Joanne diz. – vamos voltar a realidade um pouco.

- Okay! – Ginny concorda, sem saber o que viria.

- Quando vai voltar pra casa? – Joanne pergunta, bem séria.

- O quê? – Ginny pergunta, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Eu não vou voltar!

- Ora, Gin. Vamos! Somos nós, você pode dizer... – Joanne tenta mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou voltar. – Ginny repete. – Minha vida é aqui agora. Eu tenho um emprego, eu até lavo minha própria roupa.

Kiki ri debochada. Ginny a encara brava.

- Uh? – Kiki percebe que não devia ter rido.

- É o que estou fazendo agora. – diz Ginny.

- Sendo garçonete? – pergunta Kiki.

- Eu não sou apenas garçonete. – se defende Ginny. – Eu escrevo os pratos do dia no quadro. Eu troco as flores velhas dos vasos. As vezes, Arturo me deixa ajudar a fazer o glacê dos biscoitos...

- A sua mãe esqueceu de contar sobre os biscoitos. – diz Leslie.

- Ah... – suspira Ginny.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, ela bate algo no liquidificador. Luna põe copos na mesa, e Ginny entra.

- Então, como foi com suas amigas? – pergunta Hermione.

Ela e Luna levantam as mãos e gritam com a voz esganiçada, imitando as amigas de Ginny. Ela as olha, não gostando da piada.

- Okay. – Hermione muda de assunto, enchendo os copos com o líquido. – Que tal um "Ponche de Matar"?

- O que tem dentro? – pergunta Ginny.

- Bem, tem rum e... – Ginny imediatamente pega da mão dela o copo do liquidificador, colocando um canudo dentro e bebendo em seguida.

- Já que Luna vai ficar aqui, pensei na gente fazer, uma festa do pijama. Nós temos revistas velhas, biscoitos, e temos "twister"... – Hermione é interrompida pelo telefone, e corre para atender.

- Eu trouxe "Operation". Só que eu perdi a pinça, então não podemos operar. – diz Luna. - Mas podemos preparar o paciente pra cirurgia.

- Gin, é o pessoal do cartão de crédito. – diz Hermione, com o telefone na mão.

- Pergunte o que querem.

- Podiam me dizer do que se trata?... – ele espera e de repente se vira para Ginny. – Há uma atividade incomum na sua conta.

- Mas eu não uso o cartão há semanas.

- Essa é a atividade incomum.

Ginny bufa.

- Eles só querem saber se você está bem. – diz Hermione.

- Querem saber se eu estou bem? – Ginny que estava sentada, se levanta exaltada. – Deixe-me ver. Bem, o INSS pegou todo o meu salário. Todas as minhas amigas estão casando, engravidando ou sendo promovidas. E eu estou servindo café. E nem é pra mim! Se isso é estar bem, diga que estou bem.

Hermione levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... – ela volta a falar no telefone. – Ginevra deu uma saída. Pode ligar depois?

- Okay. Muito bem. Vamos lá! – Ginny espalha um plástico colorido no chão, com uma voz chorosa – Vamos jogar "twister"!

X

No Madison Square Garden, os Rangers se preparam par encarar os Pinguins pela Copa Stanley. O estádio está lotado. Harry, Draco e Ron andam pelas arquibancadas procurando seus lugares.

- Desculpe.

- Desculpe.

- Ô, ôu... – resmunga Harry, lamentando novamente.

- O quê? – berra Draco. – Tinha gelo naquela noite com Carol? Cadeiras de plástico? Quatro mil torcedores de Pittsburgh?

- Não. – responde Harry. – Eu só ia dizer que não vamos sentar juntos.

Eles olham o ingresso, mas Harry continua:

- Mas já que tocou no assunto, havia gelo naquela noite. Foi a primeira geada do ano.

Draco suspira, e pula para a fileira superior, se sentando. Ron e Harry se sentam na frente dele, na fileira de baixo.

X

Hermione e Luna tentam consolar Ginny.

- Devia se sentir ótima. Está ficando independente. – diz Hermione.

- O que há de tão ótimo? – se pergunta Ginny. – Eu desisti de tudo. E por quê?

- Você é igual ao João! – diz Luna.

- João, do andar de baixo? – pergunta Ginny.

- Não, o João do Pé de Feijão! – exclama ela novamente.

- Ah! O outro João. – diz Hermione.

- Exato. – explico Luna. – Ele desistiu de algo, mas ganhou os feijões mágicos. Ele acordou e havia uma... uma... planta enorme perto da sua janela, cheia de possibilidades. Ele morava numa vila, e você mora no Village.

- Okay, okay. – Ginny se defende. – Mas João desistiu de uma vaca. Eu desisti de um ortodontista. Eu... eu sei que não o amava, mas...

- João amava a vaca.

- Estou dizendo que era um plano. – Ginny continua. - Estava certo. Tudo estava acertado, mas agora está...

- ... Degringolado. – termina Luna. Ginny concorda com ela. Hermione tenta salvar a conversa.

- Você não é a única. Metade do tempo nós não sabemos onde estamos indo. Em algum ponto, tudo vai se ajeitar e tudo vai ficar "desdegringolado".

Luna ri:

- Como se isso fosse uma palavra.

- Mas... e se tudo não se ajeitar? – pergunta Ginny.

Hermione fica alguns segundos pensando, e sem solução, pergunta:

- Lu?

- Bem... – Luna tenta. -... é só você... ah... eu não gosto dessa pergunta.

- E se não ganharmos feijões mágicos? Se ganharmos só... feijões? – ela pergunta novamente.

X

- Pega o cara! Pega o cara! – grita Harry, esticando o dedão de papelão, como se o jogador pudesse ouvi-lo.

No rinque, um jogador espreme o adversário contra o vidro.

- Não foi engraçado, foi? – Harry se diverte.

- Tudo o que você precisava era de um bando de desdentados se matando. – afirma Draco.

- Passe a puck! Passe! – ele volta a gritar.

- Vai, ele está livre! – grita Draco.

- Vamos lá! – berra agora Ron.

O jogador lança a puck com força, o goleiro rebate alto com o stick, o taco, e a puck é lançada na multidão, vindo na direção de Harry, que vê que não vai poder desviar. Pega em cheio no seu rosto. Ron se estapeia com outro torcedor, e pega a puck. Draco olha para cima.

- Vejam, estamos no telão.

Draco levanta a cabeça de Harry, que tinha as mãos sobre o nariz. Ron mostra a puck capturada, e Draco acena, feliz.

X

Os três chegam na Emergência. Draco vai até a recepção.

- Com licença.

A recepcionista, uma senhora gordinha, pede um minuto, e volta a falar ao telefone. Ela tem um chocolate na mão.

- Devia ligar para este número, se não estiver completamente satisfeita com o doce. Bem, eu não estou completamente satisfeita. – Ron se aproxima, e Draco o olha, contrariado com a mulher. – A etiqueta prometeu bons resultados.

- É uma emergência. – diz Draco. – Você deve saber, aqui é a sala de emergências.

A mulher volta e encara Draco, furiosa. Draco dá um passo pra trás, com medo da reação dela.

- Espere! – ela diz para o telefone. – Preencha isto. Sente ali.

Harry se levanta de onde está e suplica, com um lenço encharcado de sangue:

- Não quero causar problemas, mas estou com muita dor. Meu rosto afundou.

- Terá que esperar sua vez. – diz a enfermeira.

- E quanto tempo vai demorar? – pergunta Ron.

- A qualquer momento. – ela diz, e dá uma gargalhada em seguida.

- Hey...? – começa Harry.

A mulher se vira num rompante, furiosa. E os três imediatamente vão se sentar.

X

Luna está deitada no chão, com um copo ao seu lado e com o canudo na boca. Hermione, sentada numa poltrona, com as pernas por cima dos braços da mesma, come biscoito cru de um pote de plástico. E Ginny estava deitada no sofá, também com um copo na mão.

- Eu sinto muito. Não queria deprimir vocês. – diz Ginny.

- Não, você tem razão. – diz Hermione, triste. – Eu não tenho um plano.

Um toc-toc vem da porta:

- Pizza! – alguém grita.

- Até que enfim! – exclama Ginny, se levantando do sofá para atender.

- Luna? – chama Hermione.

- O quê?

- Você tem um plano? – ela pergunta.

- Não tenho nem um "pla".

Ginny abre a porta, e um rapaz aparece com uma caixa de pizza:

- Champignon, pimentão e cebola?

- Não! Não! – lamenta Ginny. – Não foi isso que nós pedimos! Pedimos massa sem gordura com bastante queijo. – ela quase chora.

- Espere aí, você não é G. Stephanopoulos? – o rapaz pergunta.

- Não.

- Oh, não. Meu pai vai me matar.

- Calma. – Hermione corre até a porta. – Você falou G. Stephanopoulos?

- É, é o cara do outro lado da rua. Entreguei a sua pizza pra ele. Cabeça dura! – e o rapaz dá um tapa na própria testa.

Luna, ali em pé também, exclama:

- Se fizer isso, só vai se machucar. – o rapaz faz uma careta, parecendo confuso.

- O cara tem um ar mediterrâneo, cara de inteligente e é bonitão? – perguntou Hermione.

- É, parece ele. – responde ele.

- Ele estava com um terno azul deslumbrante? – pergunta Hermione de novo.

- E uma gravata chiquérrima? – Luna adiciona.

- Não, ele estava só de toalha.

Hermione leva a mão ao coração, maravilhada.

- Querem que eu troque? – pergunta o rapaz.

- Tá doido? – grita Hermione. – Esta é a pizza de George Stephanopoulos.

Ela tira a caixa de pizza da mão do rapaz, e entrega para Luna. E corre pegando um binóculo, indo na direção da janela, enquanto Ginny paga o rapaz, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Lu, quem é George Snufflelupagus?

- Amigo do Garibaldo. – responde ela, rindo.

- Estou vendo a pizza. – exclama Hermione.

- Eu quero ver. – berra Luna. – Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver!

- Hey, quem estamos olhando? – pergunta Ginny, completamente perdida.

Hermione passa o binóculo para Luna.

- O assessor da Casa Branca, ele foi da campanha do Clinton... aquele com cabelo lindo, sorriso sexy e bundinha fofa. – responde Hermione, sorrindo.

- O baixinho? Adoro esse cara! – Ginny lembra, e corre até a janela, com um pedaço de pizza na mão.

- Estou vendo uma mulher. – diz Luna.

- Diga que é a mãe dele. – pede Hermione.

- Com certeza, não é! – Luna afirma.

- Oh, não! – Hermione lamenta.

- Ela está andando pelo apartamento. Está andando... está andando... Ela vai pegar a pizza! Essa pizza não é sua, sua vaca!

Ela devolve o binóculo na mesinha, levando a mão a boca, se censurando, enquanto Ginny e Hermione gargalham.

X

No hospital, Ron sentado numa cadeira de rodas, brinca com a puck capturada, trazendo-a na sua direção, da mesma maneira que bateu no rosto de Harry.

Harry assiste aquilo, bravo.

Ron olha para ele, e leva a puck na direção do rosto dele. Harry olha para Draco, implorando por um fim.

Draco imediatamente anda até a recepção:

- Desculpe, mas já estamos aqui a uma hora, e muita gente já foi atendido na nossa frente. O cara do dedão... ele está dormindo com quem?

A enfermeira fecha o vidro da recepção, o ignorando.

- Ah, vamos, Dora, não fique brava. Sei que dissemos coisas... Mas foi da boca pra fora... Eu sei que ainda nos amamos... – ele se vira para Ron e Harry. – Sabe, acho que a perdi...

Ele se vira, e vê a enfermeira que tinha aberto o vidro, lhe dando um susto enorme, fazendo ele sair correndo dali.

Ron, ainda brincava com a cadeira de rodas:

- Vamos, me empurra! – pede ele para Harry.

- Não. – Harry responde, de saco cheio.

- Me empurra.

- A gente vai se meter em encrenca.

- Não seja criança. Me empurra. Me empurra.

- Tá bem, tá bem, eu vou te empurrar, okay? Que tal eu te empurrar desse jeito? – e Harry o empurra com força, o fazendo ir longe, e cair e se esborrachar no chão.

Ao lado de Harry, um homem aparece numa cadeira de rodas, com as duas pernas e os dois braços engessados, e uma faixa ao redor da cabeça. Harry, sem vê-lo, exclama para Ron:

- Agora você ficará numa cadeira para o resto da sua vida. – ele olha para o lado, e vê o homem. Arregala os olhos, embaraçado: - Desculpe. Posso... assinar?

X

Ginny, Hermione e Luna se divertem na varanda do apartamento de Hermione. Ginny tem o binóculo na mão. Hermione com o copo do liquidificador na mão, passa pela janela, entrando na varanda.

- A luz ainda tá apagada. Talvez estejam dormindo. – diz Hermione, esperançosa.

- Ah, por favor, Mi, eles estão transando!- diz Ginny.

- Cala a boca!- Luna e Hermione dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione enche os copos das duas.

- Então, como acham que George é? – especula Ginny.

- Acho que ele é tímido. – diz Hermione.

- É? – Luna ri.

- Acho que se precisa provocá-lo, e quando consegue, ele vira um animal. – explica Hermione.

- O que você acha dos homens? – pergunta Luna.

- Dos nossos homens? – especifica Hermione.

- É, dos nossos homens.

- Acho engraçado conversar sobre isto. Quer dizer, falar do Ron... – diz Ginny.

- Ah, vamos! – pede Luna.

- Bem, - começa Hermione. – acho que o Ron é como um daqueles brinquedos de correr que tem no supermercado, sabem... é só colocar uma moeda, que ele vai.

Ginny fecha os olhos, achando horrível.

- Ele poderia te surpreender. Uma vez, ele me ajudou a por um casaco, e foi realmente... carinhoso.

_"- Vamos lá, querida. Vamos lá. Vem com o papai. – Ron tira um doce de graça de uma máquina de doces no hospital. Até conseguir. – YEAH!"_

- Draco é um desses tipos que tem que seduzir. – diz Ginny.

- Acho que Draco é como um ato. É mais sofisticado que aparenta ser. – diz Hermione.

_"Na recepção da emergência, alguém bate no vidro, e Dora, a enfermeira a abre, vendo Draco, enfeitado com tudo que encontrou no hospital. Microporo grudado na cabeça, luvas cirúrgicas cheias penduradas no peito, gases pendurados nas orelhas, nos cabelos, dentro da boca..."_

- Sabem quem é sexy, né? – diz Luna.

- Não. – pede Hermione.

- Harry. – Luna admite.

- Não, vai. Por favor, ele é meu irmão.

- E daí, Ron é meu irmão e falamos dele. – diz Ginny.

- É. – concorda Luna.

- Ele é muito sexy. Ele pode ser muito... objetivo.

_"Harry, no hospital, sem tirar o lenço do nariz, tenta beber água. Vai virando a cabeça, para tentar engolir a água com o canto da boca, e não consegue. Sem alternativa, joga toda a água no seu rosto, molhando tudo."_

- Consegue imaginá-lo na cama? – brincou Ginny.

- Eu realmente não quero. – se obrigou Hermione.

- Vamos lá, ria! – Ginny grita com ela, tentando lhe dar uns tapas, mas só alcançando o ar.

X

Harry sentado ao lado de Draco, explica:

- Eu lembro do luar entrando pela janela, e o rosto dela tinha um brilho inacreditável...

- É, a lua, o brilho, um sentimento mágico. Você disse isto. – Draco grita. – PODEM NOS DAR UNS ANALGÉSICOS, POR FAVOR!

- Ele está certo, chega! – diz Ron. – Qual é a grande coisa sobre hoje? Você transou com ela pela primeira vez. E daí? Transou com ela mais sete anos depois disso.

- É mais complicado. – murmura Harry.

- É por que ela deixou você? É por que ela gosta de mulheres? E por que ela deixou você porque gosta de mulheres? – pergunta Draco.

- Mais alto! – diz Harry. – O cara em coma do 12º andar não ouviu.

- Fale. – pede Draco.

- Minha primeira vez com a Carol foi... – e ele resmunga algo bem baixinho.

- O que? – Ron grita.

- ... foi a minha primeira vez. – ele termina.

- Com a Carol? – pergunta Ron, sem entender.

Draco tem os olhos arregalados de choque. Ron depois de olhar para Harry e para Draco, compreende:

- Uou! – ele exclama.

- Então na sua vida toda, você só esteve com uma... – Harry o encara, furioso. - ... Uou!

- Ir ao jogo foi um grande erro! Nós podíamos ter feito um monte de outras coisas! – diz Ron, imaginando.

X

- Okay, eu tenho uma. – começa Hermione. – Lembra o patê vegetariano que eu fiz, e você adorou?

- Uhum. – responde Luna.

- Acho que ganso virou vegetal.

Luna grita e faz cara de nojo, enquanto Hermione e Ginny riem.Mas ela se vinga:

- Agora não me sinto tão culpada por ter dormido com Jason.

- Você dormiu com Jason? – Hermione questiona.

- Vocês já tinham terminado.

- A quanto tempo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Duas horas.

- Isso é ótimo. – diz Hermione, chateada.

- Eu tenho uma. – diz Ginny.

Ela está sentada na mureta da varanda, encostada na escada de incêndio. Ela se afasta para falar bem próximo de Hermione, e deixa a almofada que estava encostada cair.

Ela continua:

- O cartão do dia dos namorados que Tommy deixou no seu armário fui eu que fiz!

- Como? – pergunta Hermione, com o queixo no chão.

- Como se ele realmente fosse dar um cartão pra você. – ela em seguida sussurra para Luna, fazendo gestos, indicando que ela era gorda. – Ela era enorme.

- Jura? – Hermione devolve. – Pelo menos eu não fazia xixi nas calças na 7ª série.

- Eu estava rindo. Você me fez rir. – se defende ela.

- Lá está ele! – Luna berra.

- Onde? – pergunta Ginny.

- Onde olhamos a noite toda. – responde Luna, óbvia.

As três ficam de pé na frente da mureta, olhando o prédio vizinho.

- Ah, ele é uma graça. – diz Ginny.

- Querido, tire a toalha! – implora Hermione.

As três ficam gritando, pedindo, ao mesmo tempo, para ele tirar a toalha, como se ele pudesse ouvir. De repente, elas param, levam as mãos ao peito, e exclamam, juntas:

- Uou!

X

Ron e Draco esperam Harry sair do consultório.

- Dá pra acreditar que ele transou só com uma mulher? – pergunta Ron, com o dedo indicador pra cima, pra enfatizar o número um.

- Eu acho legal. É doce... romântico. – Draco diz, sonhador.

- Jura? – Ron faz uma cara de choque.

- Que nada. O cara é louco!

- Ele está vindo! – Ron aponta para o corredor.

Harry aparece com uma tala no nariz, e joga a prancheta para Dora, a enfermeira-recepcionista. Ela começa rir:

- Está lindo!

- Você estava ótimo em "Silêncio dos Inocentes". – Harry faz uma careta, emburrado. – Oh, vamos lá. Admita. Apesar de tudo, você se divertiu.

- Divertir? – ele diz. - Me diga exatamente onde eu me diverti. Cadê minha puck?

- Está com o garoto. – responde Ron.

- Dá licença, - Harry vai até o menino. – essa puck é minha.

- Eu achei. Achado não é roubado. – o garoto diz o provérbio.

Harry olha para Draco, surpreso.

- Você tem que agir, cara. – Draco lhe dá força.

- Eu sou borracha, você é a cola. O que você... – Harry não consegue. – eu não consigo.

Draco lhe dá uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Ouça, devolva a minha puck. – pede Harry.

- Não.

Harry tenta pegar a puck. E os dois ficam disputando, puxando o disco pra lá e pra cá.

- Me devolve!

- Não.

- Vai sim, que tal...?

- Devolve minha puck.

- Não.

- SEM BAGUNÇA NA MINHA ENFERMARIA! – grita Dora.

- Devolve minha puck!

A puck solta da mão deles, e vai direto na cabeça de Dora, que desmaia na hora. Harry olha, admirado:

- Agora eu me diverti!

Ron e Draco riem, comemorando.

X

No apartamento de Hermione, Harry com a tala no nariz, narra o jogo de "twister".

- Okay, Mione, pé direito no vermelho!

- A gente podia estar jogando "Banco Imobiliário" – ele diz. – mas não!

Ela estava no chão, com as duas mãos pra trás, agora com a perna direita por cima da perna esquerda.

Batem na porta e Draco, que não tava jogando, atende. Um homem, sem falar uma palavra, entrega uma almofada. A almofada que Ginny tinha deixado cair.

- Obrigado. – Draco diz, estranhando e fechando a porta.

- Okay, Lu. Mão direita no azul.

Luna que estava em pé, na frente de Ron, abaixou-se colocando a mão na cor azul, a deixando numa posição, um tanto, delicada. Ron, vendo aquilo, sorri, olhando para Harry, malicioso.

- Harry, troca comigo e Luna poderia ser a número dois!- brinca Ron.

Harry, não gostando da brincadeira, o censura com o olhar. Draco, bebendo ponche, ri em silêncio.

- O quê? – pergunta Luna, ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Nada, não. – diz Harry. – São as regras do "twister". Elas estão atrás da caixa.

O telefone toca e Draco atende.

- Alô?... Ginny, é do Visa.

- Pode ficar no meu lugar? – ela pede pra ele.

- Claro, aqui é a Ginny. – ele afina a voz.

- Não. – ela ri, tirando o aparelho da mão dele.

Draco entra no lugar dela no jogo. Ginny fala com o atendente:

- É, eu sei, não estou usando... obrigada, mas eu estou bem...

O pessoal continua a jogar. Ela continua:

- Eu tenho feijões mágicos!... Não, não, esquece! – ela desliga.

Draco cai, derrubando todo mundo, fazendo o jogo acabar.

- Eu estou muito bem. – diz pra si mesma, sorrindo.

X

N/A: Okay, galera. Taí. Sinto muito pela demora. Mas lembram que eu disse que meu Pc (o argentino Pepe) tava com uma virose? Gripe? Pois é, ele não está mais. Mas por outro lado, estou passando por uma fase de pura zica. É, pra quem não sabe, zica é azar. É quando todo tipo de azar acontece ao mesmo tempo. Meu CD-Rom pifou, meu mouse pifou, o controle-remoto da Tv pifou (e não posso ver DVD, ou seja, não posso pegar os episódios de Friends.). Estou desempregada, o que me impede de colocar o Speedy e o provedor em dia. Acho que só depois do dia 20. E meu pai está cada vez mais reticente em me ajudar nisso. Bom, estou aguardando que a ajuda de Deus venha, porque afinal de contas, mandei meu curriculum até pra Nasa.

PS: Pra quem não sabe, "_Jack in the Box_" é uma lanchonete, com bons hambúrgueres. Teve uma loja em SP quando eu era criança, e meu pai me levava, mas faliu a muito, muito tempo. "_Animal Planet_" é um canal pago sobre ecologia e animais selvagens (e domésticos, eu acho.).E "_Puck_" é um disco com uma bolinha no meio. É a bola do jogo de hóquei.

PS: Quem já assistiu Friends, por favor, não tente comparar Draco com Chandler, e Ron com Joey. Os dois são uma mistura deles. Então no próximo episódio, não os compare, porque senão vocês vão pirar.

MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS A:

**Lulu** – Obrigado por ter gostado. Na verdade, eu misturei Joey e Chandler, Ron e Draco. Eles não são exatamente iguais. Mas Draco vai namorar Janice, isso vai.

**Vicky** – Desculpe a demora. Meu pc (o Pepe) está meio atrapalhado, e agora pra me ferrar de vez, não posso sequer ver os episódios de Friends. O jeito é esperar. Obrigado. Beijos.

**Blueberry's** – Obrigado. Fiz de propósito. Quero que todos riam, como eu rio. Beijos.

**Arinha** – Querida. Queria ter perguntar por que tu não ta lendo minha fic "Selvagem". Você sabe que o Draco que eu fiz é inteiramente pra você, né?

**Dani** – Lost começou ontem nos EUA. Se matarem o Sawyer, eu morro. Mas sei que não mataram. Hey, se quiser acompanhe o blog do Carlos: www.lostinlost. próximo episódio: AQUELE COM O SABÃO EM PÓ DA ALEMANHA ORIENTAL

" – Se quiser, eu acompanho você. – diz Luna.

- Valeu, - diz Draco. – Mas eu acho que ela se sentiria ameaçada.

- Não, você termina com a Janice, e eu termino com Tony.

- Vai terminar com Tony?

- Ele é legal, mas não é mais divertido. Não sei se sou eu, ou a greve de fome dele."


End file.
